Her Hazel Ones
by AnnaJessieDiaz
Summary: Sequel to Fifty Shades of Sorrow. Successful Businessman, Theodore Grey falls for his new assistant who is hiding a secret from him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So. . . uh. . . People have been asking me to do a sequel. I love you readers so Imma do it. But this time, it's with Ted. :))**

**Chapter 1: Familiar**

TPOV

I am twenty seven years old and I am running my life pretty well. I am the co-owner of Grey Enterprises, Inc. and my father is very proud of me. Mom would always say that I am the Workaholic child she had and sometimes it gives her headache which leaves me confused.

Phoebe's happy with Adam right now. They have their bundle of joy. Fay's very cute though but I just dislike children. I don't know why but they seem like monsters to me. There are only three children I love. It would be my little sister, Gracie even though she's seventeen now. I love Fay and Jonathan.

"Son" I heard my Dad coming inside my office.

"Hey Dad" I said and stood up to facing him.

"Since your assistant, Betty resigned, a young woman here is up for the interview." He said and I nodded. Betty has been my assistant for almost two years. She resigned because her new husband can provide her needs.

"Great" I said and Dad's expression turned to worry.

"Son, when are you going to get married?" He asked and I frowned. Everyone wants me to get married! Why don't they just understand that I am not interested in love?!

"Dad, please, I don't wanna have this conversation." I replied.

"I am fifty six years old, Ted and I only have one grandchild." My eyes narrowed at that.

"I don't want kids" I replied and I changed the topic, "Dad, please let me interview this young lady." I said with an annoyed voice. Dad smiled a little and went out of my office.

After a few minutes, I heard the door open and I lifted my face and saw a beautiful girl. She has straight blonde hair and hazel eyes. She has an average height and her skin is pale. She smiled a little at me with trembling hands. She's so beautiful. I shook my head at that thought. What the hell Theodore Grey? Did you just call someone beautiful?

"Please take seat Miss?" I was clueless and she took a seat across me.

"Catherine Gellar" She spoke and I nodded.

"Miss Gellar" I said and she handed me her resume. I took it and I immediately read. Hmmm. . . she's just twenty three. She graduated from Harvard with the course of Business Management. Harvard? I raised my brow at that. Why haven't I seen her there?

I continued to read her resume and she has a child. . . but she's not married. Two brows of mine are now raising. Her resume really interested me. I put it on the table and stared at her. She looked at the ground, feeling nervous and uncomfortable.

"I get it that this is your fist job interview" I said and she looked at me. My blue eyes and her hazel ones met and I felt something chilling down my spine. Damn! What am I feeling?

"No" She whispered with a shaking voice.

"Then why are you nervous?" I asked.

"Well, I am nervous by _nature_." She spoke, still fidgeting. I stared right into her and she really looks familiar. There's something about her that leaves me like an unsolved puzzle. Anyways, I cleared my throat and started the interview.

"What were your expectations for the job and to what extent were they met?" I asked.

"I expect this job to provide me and my daughter a better life." She answered that simply and I continued to ask her a question.

"What about her father? Where is he?" I asked and her eyes went huge as saucers.

"Well, uh. . . that's too _personal_." She answered and I put my fingers on my temples.

"I apologize" I said formally and began to ask her questions again, "What have you learned from your mistakes?"

"Well, uh. . . I learned how to deal with life because of the mistakes I made in the past. I learned how to develop better relationships with people and I believe that having that attitude is important in this job." She answered spontaneously and I nodded.

"What did you like or dislike about your previous job?"

"I only had one job before and that is being an employer of a government agency. The agency was great but the people around me say bad things behind my back. They found out that I had a baby when I was eighteen and they deemed me a whore or slut." She answered and my face turned bitter at that.

"No worries, if you will have a job here, no one will judge you" I spoke and asked her again, "What is your greatest strength?"

"Well, I am good with analogy" She answered and I nodded. I'd like her to be my new assistant.

"Miss Gellar, I know this is too soon but I'd like you to be my new assistant." Her eyes got wide and she jumped and jumped. She squealed in front of me and I found myself smiling. She really looked beautiful and cute. I laughed at her and she stopped jumping, feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry" She whispered.

"No need to apologize" I stated with a smile.

"Thank you so much, Sir Ted. You don't know how much this means to me and my daughter." She said with almost teary eyes.

"Why are you about to cry?" I asked with concern.

"My daughter has aplastic anemia and I need money for blood transfusions." That's horrible! Gracie had cancer once and it drove me crazy. Now, her daughter has that terminal disease. This is the most painful feeling.

"Oh. . . Uh. . . I. . ." For a moment, I don't know what to say.

"I need to go now, Sir. My daughter's waiting for me" She said and I looked at the window. The rain's strong and her apartment's far from here as what the resume said.

"Here, have this" I took off my coat and handed it to her.

"What?" She exclaimed in a surprised tone.

"It's cold. You might catch hypothermia" I said and she was about to refuse my offer. I quickly went behind her and put my coat by her shoulders. She faced me and smiled shyly.

"Thank you Sir" She whispered.

"No problem. Your shift starts tomorrow." I said and she nodded. She went out of the room while putting her tiny arms on my coat. I smiled at that.

When she disappeared from my sight, I went back to sit on my chair and one thing was only in my mind. . . _Catherine Gellar_.

**What do you think Guys? Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, I am really glad you like this :)) Happy New Year to all. ;)**

**Chapter 2: Pantry**

TPOV

I can't believe that I am excited today. It's Catherine's first day of work. What the hell? Why am I feeling this way? This isn't normal for Teddy Grey. I was typing a document on my laptop and the door opened.

"Good Morning Mr. Grey" Catherine's velvet voice spoke. She wore a pretty tight black dress and her hair was up on a bun and there could nothing be hotter than that. I smiled at her then said, "Welcome to your first day" I stood up and faced her.

"Let me lead you to your desk" I said then put my hand on her back. I felt electricity as I did it. Then, we went out of my office and there's a cubicle right beside the door.

"This was Betty's before. Now, it is yours" I said and she smiled at me. She sat down then asked me, "What shall I do today?"

"Well, uh. . . I want you to make flyers for the Grey Enterprises Inc. Charity show. Here are all the informations needed." I instructed as I handed her the paper.

"I'll do this great" She said with confidence. Finally! She isn't nervous anymore! It's nice to see her acting natural around me. I smiled at her and headed inside my office.

Hours passed and I just faced my laptop. Well, there are many times when I would glance at her and I'd catch her staring at me. She'll quickly look away and her cheeks are colored red. I'd never found a sight much beautiful as that.

The clock struck twelve and I stood up to go out and stand in front of her.

"What can I do for you Sir?" She asked curiously and I smirked.

"Well, it's lunch time already. Have lunch with me in the pantry." She was silent at fist but she immediately nodded. She stood up and I led her to the pantry which is on the first floor.

She was a little uncomfortable when workers stared at us. I smiled at her, silently saying that _don't mind them, you're beautiful_. We lined up in the pantry and ordered the same meal. She pulled out her wallet but I immediately paid the cashier. I smiled at her and she looked disapproving.

"You don't need to do that" She whispered.

"I want to" I answered and went to the table. People stared at us and I swore that they are wondering if we are a couple. If we are a couple, it'll be perfect. She's beautiful, I'm good looking and I'll be great to her kid. When I meet that little girl, she would be part of the _Kids I Love List_. She ate her food and I stared at her in awe.

She caught me staring and she raised her brow, "What?"

"Nothing" I laughed then added, "You're _gorgeous_" I smiled at her as if she's the most beautiful woman in the world. She blushed a little and looked at the ground. She was speechless and my smile got even wider.

"So, tell me more about yourself." I said

"Mr. Grey, I believe you have my resume" She answered and I laughed once. She sure is articulate.

"Well, there're other things I wanna know"

"I am not that interesting" She said and I totally disagreed.

"No, you're not and please just call me Ted." Her brows went upward.

"You want me to call you by name?" Her voice said so tiny.

"Of course. . . when no one's around." I smiled and she smiled back, looking on the ground.

"Okay then, Ted" She spoke my name and it just sounded right. She made my name sound so special. Grrr . . . what's this I am feeling? I just met her yesterday but. . . I have this odd feeling that I already met her somewhere. What I feel for her is an attraction. Will it grow? Of course it will! They say love starts with that, right?

"What do you want to know about me?" She asked and I answered,

"Who's the father of your child? Did he leave both of you?"

She took a deep breath. I knew she said this topic is too personal. But if I wanna know something, I will know it regardless if the person doesn't want me to.

"Well, I had a one night stand with this guy. He wasn't there when I woke up." She whispered and I raised my brow at her.

"You don't seem like a girl to love parties." I stated. I love drinking and going to clubs and having one night stands and trust me, I know all girls that go each night to have some fun and to get laid and Catherine just don't seem like one of them.

"It was a one time thing." She reasoned and continued to eat.

"Catherine, I think that's _surreal_. You could've given up the baby for adoption." I stated in awe. She is indeed a brave woman. Abortion was never an option. Killing has never been good.

"He was supposed to be addopted. But the moment I saw her, I don't ever want to let go and call me Cat." She spoke in a motherly voice and I am intrigued. She seemed like a strong, independent woman.

"Cat, are you originally from here? I heard you graduated from Harvard?" Her name just sounded beautiful coming from my mouth.

"I am originally from Texas and yes, I am from Harvard."

"How come I did not see you?" I wondered.

"Well, I was a shadow. I'm plain Jane and I am not that outstanding." She answered and my lips went to a hard line.

"Cat, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my twenty seven years. Don't ever doubt yourself" I said seriously and she blushed. There was an awkward moment between us and I decided to cut off the silence.

"So. . . uh. . . you're kid has a disease?" I asked awkwardly.

"My kid's name is Audrey and yes, she has aplastic anemia. She has been diagnosed for two years." She said bravely and there was a hint of pain in her voice.

"She does blood transfusions, right?" I asked.

"Yes. We had a lot with that. She's the main reason why we're here in Seattle."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I heard that Dr. Francis Adam Hale is the greatest doctor in America and he's living here with his wife, Phoebe who happens to be your sister." I smiled at that. This is such a small world! Ever since Adam cured Gracie, he has been famous. Everyone thought of him as a great hero. He cured a lot of people with terminal diseases and I am a proud brother-in-law.

"He's a great doctor" I agreed with her. At first, I was all cold at Adam but lately, I approved of him. It's way too obvious that he is overly in love with Phoebe.

She nodded and said, "Me and Audrey are going to have a check up with him tomorrow. I hope he'll cure her."

"Where does Audrey stay now?" I asked, changing the topic.

"I hire a teenage girl to watch over her. I pay her fifty bucks by the end of the day."

"Isn't that adding to your expenses?" I asked, knowing that she is suffering financially. How could you live a wealthy life when you are a single mom with a sick kid?

"I have no choice" She whispered and I reached out for her hand. I touched it and we are skin against skin. There is nothing much beautiful that this feeling of touching her.

"Tomorrow, you'll have a check up with Adam and I will get it covered. It's okay if you are gonna be late or absent. Bring your daughter tomorrow. There are a lot of employees who can watch over her." I said and her eyes looked like she's gonna reject the offer.

Before she could say anything, I pressed one finger on her mouth. It was as smooth as cotton. It's very soft. I wonder how it will feel like when I kiss her. We have a lot of time for that in the future. I won't rush things.

"Just say yes to the offers" I whispered and she nodded.

**Hope you like it guys. . . what secret could Cat be hiding from Ted?** **Happy New Year!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I am you really like the story. :))**

**Chapter 3: Revelation**

TPOV

"Hello?" Adam answered as I called him. It's another busy day in my office and I managed to do good even without an assistant.

"Hey Man! My assistant's gonna have a check-up today for her daughter. The thing is she is financially problematic and I will be the one to pay you." I talked formally. I know how to act when Adam is a doctor. He is a totally serious one.

"Well, I could do it for _free_." He offered and I smiled.

"You don't need to do that." I disagreed.

"I get that that this girl is important to you so I will do the check-up for free." I swear I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Okay, thank you" I said sincerely and we said our goodbyes before he hangs up.

"So, Adam's doing the check up for free?" I heard my Dad say. He is standing right at the door of my office. My eyes narrowed and I am clearly offended.

"Eavesdropping's never been great Dad" I said dryly. He walked in my office and sat on the black leather couch.

"Are you attracted to Miss Gellar?" He asked and my eyes popped open.

"No" I denied.

"Why are you denying it Ted?" He asked.

"I am not denying" I argued.

"I see the way you look at her. You look at her the way I look at your Mom." He spoke and my jaw dropped.

"That couldn't be" I tilted my head.

He took a deep breath then said, "Ted, it's about to time to stop thinking of work. You gotta find a girl who you want to spend the rest of your life with. Life isn't just about getting into a club and find a girl to get laid with. You gotta have a _family_, Ted. When you have it, it'll be the greatest thing that had happened to you." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I just don't have faith in love" I spoke.

"Why? Because your first love, Serena cheated on you?" My blood boiled at that. No one shall speak of that name.

"Don't mention her" I whispered in pain. Hearing her name is like calvary for me. What she did to me was down right embarrassing.

"You can't run away from the past, Ted. She's the daughter of Taylor and Gail." He said.

"What do you want me to do?" I questioned him.

"Let your attraction to Gellar _grow_." He said. For years, he has been asking me to get married because he says that I am not happy. He doesn't understand that my life is revolved around the business.

"No" I answered firmly.

"Well, you and her had a great time in the pantry yesterday as the employers gossiped." Oh great! We're the headline of gossips now. Then, all of a sudden, Dad stands up and his fingers rubbed his jawline.

"Son, not all women are like Serena. I know what she did was ultimately painful but please, give _yourself_ a chance. You won't be happy if you face life alone." He said to me and I just nodded. He's the only person who knows that I dated a girl. I laughed at that. Serena and I dated throughout our whole high school life.

With that, Dad went out of my office and I was dumbfounded. It has been years since Serena's name wasn't mentioned. Taylor is silent so whenever I am around him, he doesn't say a thing. However, I kept a distance from Gail. She's very close to her daughter and I know that if I'll talk to her, she would mention that _whore'_s name.

I spent the entire day in front of my laptop. Well, I do spend all of my time with that. Mom would scold me every summer vacation because I'd bring my laptop with me and other materials for work. She said she wants to be with me and I just roll my eyes at that. Why can't people understand that life is all about _struggling_ and you have to be prepared whenever tragedy strikes?

Then, my office door opened and I saw Catherine with her hair down. She's wearing a plain yellow t-shirt and loose pants. What made me worried is her tears. What happened. I stood up and went near her.

"What happened? Where's your daughter?" I asked and she sobbed. I pulled her into an embrace. She cried on my chest as I soothed her back with my right hand.

"What happened?" I asked as I my hands cupped her face and I made her look at me.

"W-we went to D-Dr. Hale and. . . and. . . he said-" She sobbed after her answer full of stuttering.

"What did he say?" I prompted.

"He said that blood transfusions are no use for Audrey. She needs to have a bone marrow transplant and we're no match!" She answered and my eyes went huge as saucers. This is such a horrific news.

"Then, where's her father?" I asked and she answered the one word that changed my life forever. . . "You" She whispered and I was shocked. I let go of her face and took a few steps backward. What? Me? A Father? Are you fucking kidding me? This isn't happening!

"Are you kidding me?" I laughed humorlessly at her and she looked at me seriously.

"No. . . You were the guy I had a one night stand with. Remember that night of your graduation. You had a party in your room and my friend practically dragged me to attend. I got drunk and you did too and one thing led to another." I can't believe what I am hearing. This isn't true. Please. I am not ready for a child. And worst, a sick child!

I tried to recall the night of my graduation. I am really sure that I slept with someone there.

(_flashback)_

_"So Ted, you're gonna run Grey Enterprises, Inc. after this?" One of my friend asked and I shook my head._

_"Not yet" I answered while emptying the can of beer in my hand. I have finished nine beers already and this is my tenth. Then, my bladder is about to burst. I stood up went to the bathroom. _

_When my hand reached the knob, another hand did also. I looked at the face of the girl and I couldn't remember so much. The only thing I remember is that she has hazel eyes. I smiled at her and she did too. We stared at each other for awhile and I pressed my lips to hers._

_We made out like our life depends on it. Then, I led her to my bed and we all know what happened next. _

_I woke up with a sudden ache in my head. Goodness! It's already eight in the morning. Dad's jet must be waiting. I quickly stood up and wore my clothes. I grabbed all my bags and stared at the naked girl lying down my bed. _

_Her blonde hair was covering her face so I didn't get a chance to see her beauty. But who cares? It's just a one night stand!_

_(End Flashback)_

"I remember" I whispered to myself.

"I was supposed to find you and let you know you have a child. But I watched your interview on TV and you said children are off limits for you. I cannot bear to see Audrey being abandoned by her own father." She cried.

I stared at her intensely and asked, "Where is she?"

"She's in the hospital. Doctor Hale said that she should take a rest." She answered and I nodded.

"She needs my bone marrow and I will give it." Then, her face was full of gratitude. All of a sudden, her arms were wrapped around me and she said, "Thank you and promise, after this, we will not bother you again."

I really don't know what to say to that. I don't even know if I love my child or not. I don't know if I wanna see her again after this case. . . I don't know what to do! Fuck! For so long, I have avoided to feel anything but . . . but. . . why did life turn out like this?

_My _daughter needs me right now and I will help her but I don't know where this will lead me.

**Ted's outlook in life is very different. :)) Thanks Guys! The secret is revealed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, thank you so much for the reviews! Love it soo much! :***

**Chapter 4: Audrey**

TPOV

I slept with so much baggage in my heart. For the first time, I woke up with mixed emotions. I was happy because my daughter could be cured today. Part of me is sad because she is sick and little part of me is scared. If there is one thing I am sure of, it is I am not ready to be a father.

I got up early and went to Toy Kingdom. I bought ten barbie dolls, hoping she'll like all of them. I took my silver Mercedes Benz and headed straight to Seattle Hospital. I went inside and asked the receptionist.

"What's the room number of Audrey Grey?" I asked.

"There are no Audrey Grey here Sir" She answered and I frowned. Her last name must be changed.

"How about Gellar?" I asked again.

"Well, she's at the third floor. Room Twenty Three" She answered with a smile and I just nodded. I went inside the elevator. My heart was beating raggedly the entire time. I've never been nervous like this my whole life. This feeling is even worse than what I felt during my very first presentation.

The elevator door opened and I bravely walked out and the room with number twenty was quickly spotted. Cat was standing on the hallway and I smiled a little, looking at her. Her eyes are red, still fresh from crying.

"Where is she?" I whispered.

"She's inside, let's go." She answered and she held on my arm, pulling me inside. I took a deep breath before entering. I paused at the door. The little girl was sleeping peacefully. She has copper hair. . . _my_ copper hair. Her skin was pale, obviously sick.

"Sweetie, wake up" Cat poked her tenderly with a soft voice. Audrey slowly opened her eyes and smiled at her mom. She stared at me and what I saw made my heart stop. Her hazel eyes are beautiful and she's the carbon copy of me. I went towards her and she looked at her mom strangely.

"Mommy, is he my Daddy?" She asked in a cute voice and Cat nodded her head. I closed my eyes, nervous about her reaction. Then, I felt small arms wrapped around me. I opened my eyes and found myself in the arms of an angel. Tears began to form in my eyes and I hugged her back with the box of dolls still in my hands.

Then, she pulled away from me and we stared at each other. There are purple bags under her eyes and her lips is pale but no matter what, she's still the most beautiful girl I ever saw. She smiled at me and said, "I always knew you would come" Her voice is so little and tears streamed down my face.

"I love you" I don't even know where it came from. It just went out of my mouth. I never said those three words with full devotion and certainty that what I feel is true.

"I love you Daddy, always have and always will." She answered and I pulled her in for a hug. After that, I stared at her and said, "Sweetie, I have some things for you." Her eyes went huge and I handed her the boxes.

She stared at me with a face full of questions. "Are all of these mine?", she asked.

"Every single box" I answered and she puts her right palm on her mouth, not knowing what to say. "Thank you so much Daddy" She told me and she opened all of the boxes. When she called me Daddy, it was the best feeling ever. Hell, it's a lot better than being called 'Sir' in the office. She started to play with the dolls and she laughed by herself. I looked at Cat and she is smiling at me with even redder eyes.

Then, the door opened and Adam entered. He looked at with a surprised look. "Teddy? You're here?"

"Yes, Daddy's here!" My little girl said joyfully to Adam.

"Daddy?" Adam's jaw dropped open and he had that WTF look. I smiled a little at him. I know he cannot say bad words when he is a doctor.

"I am surprised" He said formally and Cat stood next to me.

"Doctor Hale, he was the guy I had a one night stand with." She said to him and he looked at us as if we were aliens.

"You can call me Adam." He told her.

"That is not necessary" She opposed.

"Well, Audrey is part of the family. She can call me uncle and you can call me Adam." He told her and she nodded slowly.

"Really? You're my uncle?" My daughter squealed at Adam. He smiled at her then said, "Yes, I am your Daddy's brother-in-law so you will call me Uncle"

"Okay Uncle" She nodded at him and continued playing with her dolls. I stared at her and wondered. There're no other beauties that are more captivating than hers.

"Ted, we're gonna test you now. We'll see if your bone marrow is matched with hers." He stared at me with a questionable look in his eyes.

"Okay" I said to him and when we were about to go, I hear my baby say, "You'll leave?" Her voice was filled with fear. I smiled painfully and walked to her. I pressed my lips to her forehead then said, "I'll come back, I promise" She smiled at me and I did too before walking out the door.

I walked through the hallway with Adam and he started the conversation, "Sorry Man" I stared at him with a sad smile.

"She'll survive this" I told him and he smiled with pity at me. I know that he understands what I feel right now. He is a father and he'll surely cry out loud if Fay is in Audrey's position.

"Phoebe's not gonna believe this" Adam stated and I frowned.

"Please, let me be the first to tell my family." I told him.

He smiled at me and said, "Of course" He opened the door and we started the test. I praying the whole time that we are a match. God, please, let my daughter live. After the test was done, I stood up.

"I'll just call you when I have the results." He said and I nodded. I went out immediately and headed straight to my daughter's room. I was disappointed because she was asleep. Cat sat at the end of the bed and she looked at me.

"Thank you" She said as I went near to my daughter and kissed her forehead again. I hated how her skin was so cold.

"No, thank you" I told Cat and she raised her brow.

"For what?"

"For giving me _everything_" I smiled at her and to myself. I've only know this sleeping angel less than an hour and I gradually knew that she is my everything. Then, I lied down the bed and held her in my arms. I saw Cat staring at us with teary eyes.

I was humming to my daughter as the room fell silent. I needed not to say a single word. This quiet moment seemed so perfect. Forget about the world, my business, her disease and the mistakes I made in the best. What I wanna think about now is how my daughter is right here in my arms.

I frowned at the idea that I wasn't there when Cat was having morning sickness. I didn't get the chance to rub her back. I hated the fact that I wasn't there when she had her first kick, when I wasn't there to cut the cord when she was born and I hated the fact that I didn't get to encounter sleepless nights, trying to make her sleep. I have missed so much. I am such an asshole.

"She sleeps everynight with your jacket" Cat suddenly said.

"What jacket?" That had me confused.

"Well, when I woke up and you are not around, you left your leather jacket on the floor. I kept it and lately, I figured out the purpose." She answered and that made me sad a little. All she had of me was my jacket. But right now, she's here with me and we'll never be apart again.

Then, the door opened again and we met Adam's disappointed expression. Oh no! This could not be could. He signalled both of us to follow him and me and Cat did. We went inside his office and sat in front of his desk, across him.

"It doesn't match, does it?" I asked with no emotion.

"I'm sorry but it didn't" He answered and I heard Cat cry out. I soothed her back as she sobbed. My heart was torn upon looking at her.

"Please Adam, there's got to be something we can do." She begged and a single tear prickled down my eye. Please God! I'll do whatever it takes.

"There's another thing we can do." Then, Cat and I paid our whole attention to him.

"What is it?" Cat asked with pure desire.

"She must have a _sibling_. It's certain she'll live." He answered and Cat and I stared at each other awkwardly. If this is what it takes, I'll do it. I need to save my daughter's life.

Adam began to speak again, "We could have it in an invetro fertilization."

"What if that process won't work?" Cat asked nervously.

"Well, you have to do it the traditional way." We were all silent after what he said.

**Wew! Thank Guys! :DD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys... thank you soo much and yes! Audrey is Ted's daughter.**

**Chapter 5: Awkward**

TPOV

I lie awake with my daughter. She is still asleep. Cat was silent the whole time as she sat down the chair across me. She looked like she is deeply thinking of something. We decided to do the invetro fertilization.

"Ted? You ready to go?" Adam asked as he entered the room. Cat looked at me curiously and I told her, "A friend of mine is coming and I am going to tell the family about this angel." I told Cat while rubbing my palms on Audrey's forehead.

She stood up the same time I did. I kissed my daughter's cheeks before leaving. Then, I gave Cat a surprise hug. She didn't hug me back though and it is fine with me. I went out with Adam with the glimpse of Cat lying down with Audrey like I did before.

"So is Guido already in the Big House?" I asked Adam as we entered the elevator.

"Well, he is. You know, he's always early." He answered.

"Will the invetro work?"

"I don't know" He barely whispered.

When the elevator opened, we decided to go separately since he and I brought our own cars. I entered my car when he took off. It's quite funny how Adam and Phoebe just went here for a summer vacation. Their house is in New York and they plan to go home when summer ends but I am sure Audrey's case will take more than a year. I need to apologize to Phoebe for that.

After a few minutes, I arrived at the house and I am sure Adam is inside. The house was still the same like before. It's still big and _beautiful_. I moved out in college. I bought a house to myself only few blocks away from here and I wanna share that house with Audrey. . . and _Cat_.

I went inside and I saw everyone's smiling faces. Mom and Dad were there. Adam sat beside Phoebe. He is carrying little Fay in his arms. Allie and Phil are here too with Jonathan. He looks older now. His platinum blonde hair is growing. I remember him telling me that he wants to be Fay's boyfriend. I smiled a little at that. Taylor sat beside Gail and I smiled a little at them. Gracie, on the other hand is asleep upstairs. They said she ate early and she is too sleepy.

The highlight of this dinner, Guido is here too. He stood up and we did the brofist. He looked older now but still, he's mentally young in my opinion.

"How's it going Man?" He asked with a big smile.

"Fine. How about you?" I smiled a little. How can you smile so big when your daughter's fighting for her life?

"Missing my girlfriend" He answered.

"Where is she?"

"She's spending summer in Paris. Janine's all about fashion so yeah. . . she's there." Girls and fashion! Of course. We sat right next to each other. Mom prayed and we began to eat. To be honest, I wanted Guido for Phoebe because me and him are like bestfriends but Adam's a nice guy. He's fit for her.

"Guess what?" Mom talked.

"What?" Everyone spoke in unison.

"Christian and I are going to have a honeymoon again. We're going to Monte Carlo!" She said giddily and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She spatted.

"Hey! Young ears! I do not want the first word of my daughter to be the f word." Adam scolded Phoebe as each of his hands covered Fay's ears. Everyone laughed at that except me. I don't even know Audrey's first word.

"I still love Baby fay even though her first word's the f word." Jonanthan said in a cute manner and everyone made the 'awwe' sound. How could this little boy have that feeling?

"I'll be glad to be your Grandpa, Jonathan." Dad told him and he lets out that cute grin. Phoebe and Allie just smiled at each other while Adam looked like he's being suffocated. He didn't like talking about Fay growing up.

Dinner has been filled with stories of Mom being excited of her honeymoon with Dad, Phoebe and Adam cooing over their baby which was murderous to look at. Allie talked weirdly to Jonathan and on my left, Guido shares his Harvard experiences with Taylor, Gail and Phil. I decided to tell them now. I cleared my throat and everyone looked at me.

"What is it, son?" Mom asked me in concern and Adam and I stared at each other with meaningful looks.

"I need to make an announcement." I said in a firm voice.

"You're getting married?" Dad asked excitedly and my brows furrowed at him.

"_No_" Everyone let out a sigh of disappointment when I said that word. Nevertheless, I continued, "During my graduation night five years ago, I had a one night stand-" I looked at Dad and said, "-with Catherine Gellar." He let out a gasp and everybody looked clueless.

"She's my assistant right now and her daughter-" I took a deep breath and continued "who has aplastic anemia is _mine_." Everyone froze and my Mom looked like she has seen a ghost. Dad held his head with his hands, not knowing what to say.

"She needs a bone marrow transplant and I am no match." He said sadly.

"Then, how can she be saved?" Phoebe asked with concern.

"We need to have another child and hope that he or she would be a match. And besides, Adam is her doctor." Phoebe looked at Adam and he nodded.

"Come here, son." Dad told me as he stood up.

"I'll come with you." Mom said also. Then, the three of us went out in the meadow, leaving the table in awkward silence.

Mom's arms were wrapped around me and I felt her tears. "Son, I am so sorry." She sobbed on my chest. For the first time in many years, I hugged her back and said, "Everything's gonna be okay"

"Ted? Me and my Mom are going to cancel our honeymoon." Dad said, causing me and Mom to split from the hug.

"No!" I exclaimed. There's no way they're gonna cancel their alone time for the sake of my life's problem.

"Well, we are going to" Mom spoke and I cannot oppose. When Mom will speak, we find it hard to contradict. We don't know why.

"Well son, I would like to tell you that Miss Gellar should not work for you now. She's gonna have to relax and take care of your kids. I'm going to buy you a house, okay?" Dad said and my eyes got wide.

"What? No! I can buy a house for my own and. . . _theirs_" I was about to say the word 'family' but I don't know if we are that.

"Teddy, she will have to take a rest and we will buy you a house." Mom said formally and I nodded slowly. Why is it so hard to say no to my Mom? Afterwards, we went inside and met people who are laughing fakely.

The conversations went on and I managed to laugh a little. Allie and Phil quickly left and Jonathan kissed Fay's face before they did. Adam can't help feeling that his daughter already has a girlfriend.

"Staying here tonight, Guidz?" Phoebe asked Guido.

"I'll stay in Ted's house." He answered and I raised a brow at him. He didn't even get to ask permission. He just raised his shoulders at me and grinned. I nodded slowly and he laughed.

We talked for awhile but Phoebe fell asleep. I guess it's so late now. I stood up and told them, "Well, I need to go now." They smiled at me and Mom said, "We'll visit our grandchild tomorrow."

"Her name's Audrey" I spoke and she smiled. She pulled me in for a tight hug and Dad did also. Me and Guido said goodbye to all of them then went inside my Mercedes Benz.

Afterwards, we arrived at my house and when we came in, he quickly went to my kitchen to get some beer. Freakin' guy! I hope he won't drink all of those. I pulled off my jacket and the doorbell rang. What? Who could be visiting me at this hour?

I opened a door and saw Cat. Oh. My. God. Her hair was pulled down and her make up made her look even more gorgeous. She wore a very high red cigarette shoes and her black coat exaggerated her super light skin. I opened my mouth to say something but her hands touched my chest as she pushed me slowly until I sat on the couch.

"Cat? Uh. . . I-" With that, she silenced my lips with hers. I held her face, granting more access. Wow! No wonder I slept with her. She's such a good kisser. She kissed me more before pulling away.

"That was. . ." I don't know what to say.

"Hot, sexy as hell and major turn on?" She completed my sentence in a sexy voice. Oh God! I am really turned on. With that, she walked a few steps backward and she stood in front of me. She took off her coat and what the . . . She's wearing a pair of lacy red lingerie. She looked really hot.

"Hey Man, the beer's gr- AAAAAAA!" Guido screamed coming from the kitchen door as he saw Cat. "AAAAAHH!" Cat screamed to and covered herself with coat. I glared at Guido and stood in front of Cat, covering her from Guido. She puts on the coat and tied it tight and then went out of my house. Shit?!

She was running and I am pretty sure she's crying. I ran to her, calling out her name again and again. Thankfully, I reached her and cupped her cheeks with my strong hands. This doesn't seem like her. She is too modest to act like that in front of me. Why did she do it?

"The invetro was unsuccessful." To that, my question was answered. Tears spilled down my cheeks and I held her tight against my chest. We just hugged in the middle street.

**What do you think ? ;) Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! Thank you so much for the reviews. **

**Chapter 6: Visitation**

TPOV

I held her to my chest and cried with her. In that moment, everything seemed silent. She sobbed on me and my tears fell down the top of her head. This has been the most painful day in my life.

"Who's watching, Audrey?" I said in a hoarse voice.

"Your _sister_" She whispered and I raised my brows in confusion.

"Phoebe? She immediately went there?" I asked in a shocked voice and she shook her head. What? Gracie?

"Gracie watched over her." She answered, confirming my questioning thoughts. How in the hell did Gracie know that I have a daughter? Wasn't she asleep when I made that announcement? I just nodded at Cat and walked her to my house, putting an arm around her. I led her back to the house and when we went in, Guido stood up, looking like a statue. He looked repentantly at Cat. He was about to apologize when I arched my brows at him and Cat and I went upstairs to my room.

"Do you have comfortable clothes here?" She asked.

"Well, they might be big but just put it on." I said as I handed her my gray t-shirt. She accepted it and signalled me to turn around. I quickly followed her order but yeah, we all know that I have never been chaste. I took a peek and saw her back with those red lacey lingerie.

Fuck! I cannot control it anymore. I slowly went to her and I was facing he back. I cautiously put my hands on her waist. I feel her stiffen and I whispered in her ear with a husky voice, "For Audrey" With those two simple words, she turned around and kissed me fiercely. And the night was spent like we all know it to be.

The next day, I woke up with Cat wrapped around me so tight. Her skin was faced against the morning sun and I cannot help but to think that she is a goddess. My fingers traced her face slowly and I smiled at that. She really looks _beautiful_. She's totally an angel. It was amazing last night. To be honest, I loved how it felt and it was like giving my soul to her and I don't know if it means the same to her.

I slowly went out of the bed to prepare breakfast for us. I put on a boxer and a blue pants. I was still sore from last night as I went downstairs to the kitchen. Guido was sitting on the stool, eating corn flakes. Shit! I forgot he was here.

"Hey Man!" He said cheerfully.

"Hey!" I replied with a tired voice. I opened the fridge and got a box of cereal. I got two bowls and mixed the cereal with milk. I hope Cat will like this. I placed the bowls on the table and I met Guido's face of redemption.

"Man, you didn't have any faults last night." I told him.

"I still feel _guilty_" He frowned. I just rolled my eyes. This is the way we are different from each other. Guido's an emotional guy and I am not. What would you get from emotions anyway?

"You _love_ that girl, Man?" He suddenly asked and my eyes narrowed. Why in the hell would he ask such a thing?

"No" I answered firmly and he rolled his eyes.

"Your action tells the answer differently." He spoke.

"Well, it's because she's the mother of my child." I reasoned.

"Nothing more?" He questioned.

"Nothing. . . just mother of my child." I replied and he just continued to eat the cornflakes. I ate mine also. Afterwards, we heard footsteps coming. Cat appeared in front of us with the same coat she wore last night. Her hair was tied up to a ponytail and she has no more make-up. I smiled at her. She looks pretty with that make-up and even beautiful without it.

She smiled a little at us. "Hey, Sorry about last night." Guido apologized. Cat flushed then replied, "Well, it's okay." She said it in a low voice. I cleared my throat and she looked at me with a mysterious question.

"I prepared breakfast for you" I pointed at the bowl. She smiled slowly and sat right next to the stool I am sitting in. She ate quietly and I wanna open up a conversation. But each time I try, I felt my tongue being held.

She didn't even glance at me when we ate. It was pure awkward and it isn't good. Why is she so. . . _intimidating_? For heaven's sake, I am Theodore Raymond Grey and girls feel nervous around me and I don't feel nervous about them! I just continued my cereal, hating what I am feeling. I guess Guido was feeling the awkward tension because he was silent. This isn't normal for him.

Me and Cat finished our breakfast at the same time and she looked up to me with a grateful expression. "Thanks" She whispered.

"No problem" I responded.

"We should go to Audrey" She said and I became alert.

"Of course, we should!" I agreed reluctantly.

"We just have to stop by our apartment. This coat's uncomfortable." She said with eyes that are in a desire to get out of that clothing.

"Well, my girlfriend left a dress in my bag. I'll let you borrow." Guido said out of the blue. I smiled at him and Cat looked shy.

"You don't need to do that." She whispered, looking down the ground. She's so cute when she does that. Her blush makes her look even more cuter. I found myself smiling. . . again . . . and what the fuck? What am I doing?

"Well, just take it as my apology." Before Cat was about to disagree, Guido stormed out the kitchen. Me and Cat just stared at each other.

"About last night-" I was about to say that it was amazing but she pressed her pointer on my lips then said, "It was _nothing_"

What? My eyes popped open at that. It meant so much to me and it meant nothing to her? Women and their logic! Urgh! This is fucked up! Anyways, why am I feeling this way? Didn't I just say to Guido that she is just the mother of my child and nothing more?

She pulled her finger away from me and after a second, Guido arrived. He smiled at Cat as he handed her a pale blue dress. Cat smiled at him in full gratitude and went out. I gathered the bowls and began washing the plates.

"I'll do that, Man! Go get the shower. I promise to take care of your house." He told me and I wasted no time, entering the shower. I bathed quickly and went to my walk through closet. I decided to wear a blue shirt with jeans. Grrr. . . I need to talk to Dad about me not going to work for a couple of weeks.

Then, I went downstairs and found Cat waiting for me. Her hair is wet and I guess she took a bath in my other bathroom. We said our goodbyes to Guido and went to my Mercedes Benz. We were silent the whole ride. I don't even know what I am feeling right now. Did it really mean nothing to her? She stared directly at the road the entire time. Is she always this. . . _sad_?

We arrived in front of the hospital and headed straight to our daughter's room. She was walking fast and I am not so surprised that I am too. I'm so excited to see my little angel. She opened the door and both of our jaws dropped.

"Daddy!" Audrey exclaimed and then everyone inside the room laughed. Mom was lying next to her and Dad was sitting at the edge of the bed. Phoebe and Gracie were sitting on the couch and Adam was standing by the wall.

"Gracie, how did you know about this?" I asked her in confusion.

"Well, I did some eavesdropping last night and I went immediately here." She answered with pity in her voice. I nodded at her and mouthed, 'thanks!'.

"Mom, Dad, this is Catherine Gellar. Call her Cat for short." I introduced her and everyone said 'hi' with a smile. Mom stood up and pulled her in for a hug. She kissed her cheek and told her, "Thanks for bringing this little angel in this world." Cat giggled shyly and Phoebe and Grace went to her.

I walked to Audrey and I met her big smile. I kissed her forehead then asked, "How's my hazel eyed angel?" She laughed a little then replied, "Well, I am _joyful_. _My_ family here bought me a lot of clothes and most of all, _you _are here." I hugged her tight and she did also. I loved how she told me that the Greys are her family.

When I pulled back, I looked directly at Dad. "Dad? Can we talk in private?" He nodded at me as he stood up. I kissed Audrey's face a few more times before coming out of the room with Dad.

We sat on the empty waiting area. "Dad, I probably need to file a leave for a few weeks maybe." He sighed.

"Son, why would I even want you to work in a situation likes this? Your daughter needs you! She is so adorable, Ted. She has _our_ hair. Ana's so over the moon with her and Phoebe also." He expressed and I smiled proudly. Well, that's _my _daughter!

"She is" I agreed.

"Anyways, we went here to test if our bone marrows match and sadly, no one did." He spoke.

"Well, Adam told me that only a sibling can give that."

"We didn't listen" He laughed big and I did also. Dad's so hard headed sometimes. We always try to tell him what would happen but he wouldn't listen. It'll always be Mom who he'll listen to.

"Anyways Son, me and your Mom want to propose something." He interrupted my thoughts with that statement that left me curious.

"What proposal?" I questioned.

"Well, me and Ana cancelled our honeymoon in Monte Carlo. We want to spend time with our long lost grandchild. Since me and Ana bought tickets already, we decided to give it to you and Cat so you can make a baby." My mouth gaped open as I tried to absorb what he said. Did he just say that?

"Uh. . . Uh. . ." I found myself speechless at that.

"Well, Monte Carlo's gonna be fun." He encouraged.

"Me and Cat already slept last night." I swallowed. This is too embarrassing!

"Well, that doesn't mean you'll have a baby immediately."

"Well, we _did_." I was reffering to Audrey. Dad took a deep breath then said, "If the pregnancy turns out to be negative, just get the ticket from me and your Mom. We got it all covered. Everything there is ready. And Ted? Please try everything to cure my granddaughter." Dad pleaded and I nodded firmly.

The thought of me and Cat alone in Monte Carlo is too bizarre. Well, if my daughter needs it, we can swallow the awkwardness. God! I just hope that she's pregnant already!

**So. . . what do you think? :DDD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much Guys for the Beautiful reviews. I am really happy that you like this story.**

**Chapter 7: Results**

TPOV

My whole family left the room when it reached dark. I smiled at how they can't seem to leave Audrey. Mom was so wrapped around her little finger and Dad just sent a flat screen TV with DVD player in here. I am so glad I have parents like them. They both are thoughtful.

Me, Cat and Audrey are left in the room. Cat was getting something from her bag right around the corner and I was encircling my arms around my Audrey. She looked up to me with a smile then said, "Daddy, she looks just like me." She's reffering to the copper haired doll I bought. I smiled dearly at her.

"I didn't notice that." I stated.

"She's beautiful, Dad. I am gonna name her Barbie Audrey." She said with pink cheeks. I pinched both of it slowly.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

She nodded so shyly. She's just like her mother. "Yes, I am because you are handsome and Mom is beautiful."

"_Yes_, she is" I agreed and glanced at Cat. I see her tense a bit but after half a second, she continued to search something in her bag.

"Daddy, can I ask something?" My daughter questioned.

"Of course, what is it?" I asked back.

"Will I _die_?" The room fell silent and Cat looked intensely at us. How could Audrey ask a question like this? She's only five and she thinks she's gonna leave earth that early.

"No, you won't. Me and Mommy will do whatever it takes for you to be healed." I vowed to her. She nodded with a smile. Then, I feel Cat standing by the opposite side of Audrey.

"Baby, look what I bought for you!" Cat said with a fake cheery voice. She raised her hand and it held a Toy Story 3 DVD. What? Then, Audrey clapped and hugged her Mom immediately.

"Mom, thanks so much!" She squealed and Cat nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Let's watch it" Cat said as she went across the room to manage the DVD player. I guess this is gonna be boredom and all! I'm like my Dad. I don't like watching movies or TV shows. I am a workaholic. After Cat sets it up, she sat at the opposite side of my daughter. Audrey hugged me throughout the whole film.

At first, I yawned but I found myself starting to like this cowboy fella. He's pretty smart. Audrey squeals everytime she sees that Space Ranger. What? She has a crush on him? No! My daughter should not be involved with anything right now. She's too young.

Okay, I was in to the movie now. What the fuck? That Pink Teddy Bear's the bad guy. He is getting on my nerves! Me and Audrey laughed when Buzz turned Spanish. Gotta love that scene. I took a glimpse at Cat and she was already asleep. She looked so _peaceful_.

I looked back at the TV and saw Andy giving all of them to that nice kid. Audrey cried and my throat fell hot. That was the saddest ending of a cartoon. When it finished, I stood up and turned off the TV and DVD player. I quickly went back to Audrey and she held me close.

"It's not just your jacket anymore." She mumbled and my heart swelled.

"I love you. Goodnight Darling." I whispered in her ear and her mouth formed a huge 'O'.

"Night Daddy" Her voice was little before she fell asleep. I pulled her for an embrace and my hand reached Cat's skin. I looked up and saw that it was her hand I'm touching. I quickly held it tight. To be honest, I am completely fine here. I'm just lying down with_ my _two girls and we'll be lost in tranquility. We don't need to wonder about all the world's problem. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

Two weeks later, everything seemed great and the choice to spend a week or so in Monte Carlo was still pending. Mom and Dad are spending most of the hours with Audrey. Phoebe and Gracie took Cat for shopping yesterday and she said that my sisters are so nice.

We are in my house and I am surprised that Guido had the general cleaning. It's too nice of him to do that. He even cleaned the toilet. I gave him a thousand bucks and he went off to the mall to shop for his girl. I rolled my eyes at that.

I am waiting for Cat to come out of the bathroom. I bought six pregnancy tests in a drug store and we are hoping that I knocked her up. My daughter needs to heal. I cannot watch her suffer anymore. Then, the door opened and I met Cat's pale face.

"All six tests are negative" She shared the news with no emotions. I put my palm on my mouth and took a deep breath. We just stared at each other with disappointment.

All of a sudden, she pulled me and kissed me rough on my lips. I pressed her back up against the wall as we continued our action. Then, her fingers started to unbutton my shirt. My eyes widened and I pulled away from her, walking backwards. She's doing this again. She wants me to get in to her pants for medical reasons. My heart shuddered at that and I really hate that feeling.

Tears prickled down her eyes as she sat down the ground. I stared at her for a couple of minutes before sitting right next to her. I put my arms around her and she cried on my shoulder. I soothed her back. This has been _heartbreaking_ for me also but I won't ever give up on my daughter.

"I feel like a _whore_" She said to me and I looked at her with weirded eyes. I touched her chin and pulled her face up.

"You're not a whore. You are just saving our daughter's life." I said, contradicting her statement about herself. How could a cherub like her think that she is a prostitute?

"I am a whore. This isn't me. I'm not a girl who'll just sleep with someone so quick. In fact, you're the _only_ one I did it with." Her voice was cracked as she said those. Only me, huh? I smirked secretly at that. The thought of her being touched by someone else is so painful. But is it really just about her body? No, it's not. We have a daughter.

"You are not a whore." I told her slowly with a wide eyed gaze. I really don't like it when she talks bad about herself. She continued to cry on my shoulder and I pressed my lips on her forehead. I feel her tensed and I did too after realizing my actions. What did I just do? This isn't normal. She pulled away from my embrace and I felt my arms feeling empty.

Should I apologize? No, I wont. Why would I even apologize? Grrr. . . I am so mad at myself right now. What am I feeling? Ugh! I hate this. Why does my heart beat fast and why am I feeling multiple emotions in one single minute and why do I care so much about her? I sighed.

"Well, Mom and Dad arranged a trip for us in Monte Carlo. Maybe we can have a baby there." I told her and she raised her brow.

"A baby made in Monte Carlo?"

"Yes" I spoke.

Without a doubt, she asked, "When do we leave?"

My heart beats quickly as I answered, "I'll just inform Mom and Dad. We will leave as soon as possible." She smiled a little at me and leaned forward to embrace me. I was surprised at first but afterwards, I hugged her back.

"Thank you for _everything_" Her cool breath whispered in my ear. I answered nothing but tightened my arms around her. I don't know why she did this but who am I to complain? Her arms felt like home and I loved the way it felt. I don't know how long we stayed in that position. All I know is that I never want to let go.

**Hey Guys! I finally chose a song for this. Sorrow had Can't Help Falling In Love. I decided I want Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol for this. How do you say? :DD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys, thanks a lot for the support I am getting. :)) I just watched Monte Carlo and all three women looked gorgeous!**

**Chapter 8: Admission**

TPOV

Me and Cat are here in the airport two days after finding out about the negative pregnancy results. We are going to be in Monte Carlo for one week. We cannot stay so long because we'll miss Audrey so much. We cannot take Dad's private jet because it is his. I am not fond of borrowing.

"Ted, I gotta admit I am excited." She told me in a shy voice.

"Well, you're gonna love it." I said.

"All flights to Monte Carlo! Please go inside the plane." Announced by the voice airing the place. I carried one of her bags and she glared at me. I just ignored that mad face. There's no way in hell I am gonna let her carry those heavy bags. We gave our ticket to the lady and went inside the first class section of the plane.

We sat beside each other and her eyes roamed around. I smiled at that. Her hazel eyes looked really beautiful when she does that. She caught me staring at her and she gave me a dashing smile.

"I never travelled first class." She mentioned.

"_Me_ too" I said.

"You're kidding" She accused.

"No, I am not. It's my first time riding on a plane. I've always travelled using Dad's private jet." Her eyes went wide at that. I am rich so Audrey is now and also Cat. The plane took off and we were silent. There are just few passengers here.

"Excuse me, Ma'am and Sir?" We heard a male voice asking us. We looked at where he is and he's a steward.

"Do you need, anything?" He asked.

"No, thanks." Cat answered awkwardly.

"Alright, enjoy the ride Madame and Sir" He spoke and both of us nodded. I see that Cat isn't a people person. She somehow doesn't like socializing. I wonder why.

"Airplane flights are boring. Do you wanna play a game?" She asked and I was surprised. Play a game in here? How?

"Okay. . . What?" My voice is confused at what she said.

She smiled at me then said, "Twenty questions" I grinned at that. I've always known that game. I nodded at her and she clapped her hands like a kid. I found that action real cute.

"Okay, I will start. What is your favorite color?" She asked.

"Hazel, how about you?" I questioned back. I think she knows why hazel is my favorite color. That's the color of _her_'s and Audrey's eyes.

"Well. . . blue." Blue? Isn't that my eyecolor? I smiled a little. Okay Ted, don't act too conceited. There are a lot of reasons to like color blue. It could probably be the ocean or the sky and not your eyes! Part of me still hopes that the reason is my eye color. "Your turn" She reminded me.

"The place where you grew up?"

"Virgin Mary Orphanage in Texas" What the-? Orphanage? She must've saw my shocked expression because she added, "Nuns in there said to me that my mom was a teenager. She got me from a one night stand. I did my best to get to Harvard." She smiled.

"Yet I just impregnated you?" Fuck! I am a monster. She was close to her dreams and I just left her my baby.

"Well, I guess I was like my Mom. Actually, I changed my mind about Audrey's adoption because I don't wanna be like her. She is a bad person."

"I'm sorry. . . uh. . .I - I mean you just had your dreams a few inches away from you and I just drove you far from it." I apologized with pure guilt.

Her eyes narrowed and she pouted her lips playfully. "Well, you did the _opposite_ actually. I thought finishing college was my ultimate dream but Audrey is. I did finish college and I felt _happy_ but with Audrey, I felt _joy_."

"What's the difference with that?" I asked in confusion. Sometimes this woman thinks too deep.

"Happiness is temporal. You can feel that emotion for a short moment. Joy on the other hand lives forever. That emotion exists for a _lifetime_." I slowly understood what she said.

"That's why we're here. We're going to make that emotion stay for as long as forever." I told her and a little part of my brain said that we are also here for ourselves. Stop it Ted! She is nothing but the mother of your child!

"Yes" she agreed in a whisper.

"What was the first word Audrey said?" I asked out of the blue.

"Her first word was _Dada_" My mouth opened and my jaw dropped. What the-! Dada was her first word? What? How? Did she think that someone else was her Dad? No! That's very painful to me.

"How?" I asked shocked.

"Well, we were watching TV and you were interviewed. She said the word out of the blue when she saw you. That was the most shocking thing ever happened in my life." I cannot speak my mouth. Tons of emotions are consuming me right now. We just stared at each other after that topic. With a simple gesture, she rested her head on my shoulders and yawned. My heart beated further from its normal speed. Her eyes slowly closed and I wrapped both my arms around her.

A few more hours and we'll arrive. I closed my eyes and rested it. What happened next surprised me. I felt Cat's lips kissing my_ cheek _then she puts her head back on my shoulder. What? Why did she do that? I believe that question will be answered through time.

My eyes opened sleepily after feeling Cat's tender wake-up call. To see her face when I wake up was magic. "Hi" I whispered. She looked down and her cheek went color pink. "Hi", she replied then added, "We just arrived" I smiled at her and stood up. We're gonna be alone for a week and it is paradise.

We got our bags and I carried one of hers again. To my surprise, she didn't glare at me. I am so glad she's letting me help her. We went out of the airport and there was a man with a cardboard saying, "Ted and Cat". We went straight to him and we spoke french. Cat was staring at us in confusion the whole time.

The guy led us to the Yellow Porsche Dad rented via internet. Me and Cat entered the car and she was staring outside the whole time. Monte Carlo had many beautiful vintage buildings. Her face was in pure admiration and awe. I know it's her first time to go outside the United States. She puller out her digital camera and took a lot of shots. I laughed at that and just stared at the road.

My concentration on driving was distracted when a camera flashed at me. I laughed out loud and she continued to take photos. We laughed at each other and she just clicked the camera over and over again.

I saw the fountain and parked the car. She looked curiously at me.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Phoebe and I used to play here when we have our vacation as kids." I answered before going out of the car. She got out also and her mouth gaped upon seeing the fountain. I grabbed the camera from her and clicked it. She glared at me playfully.

"Pose" I told her and she stood up and smiled. I took photography lessons when I was younger so I took the shot with every knowledge I have. I adjusted it in order to make the background clear. When the camera flashed, she went beside me and a guy passed by.

"Excuse me, can you speak English?" She asked. Okay, what is up?

"Yes" The guy answered in a French accent.

"Can you please take a shot of us?" The French Guy nodded as he was given the camera. Cat quickly pulled me to where she was posing a few seconds ago. I put my hands in my pockets and grinned at the camera. Then, she wrapped both of her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. The camera flashed and I am thankful I still got that smile.

She quickly ran to the guy and got her camera. She mumbled 'thanks' and I was still like a statue. Why did she really do that? Then, thunder roared and rain began to pour down. I ran to the car but Cat stopped me by holding my hand. I looked at her in confusion. She held my hand and she twirled and twirled in the rain.

I laughed at how beautiful the sight was. There was nothing else wonderful than this carefree woman twirling and twirling in front of me.

At this very moment, I need to admit it. I, Theodore Raymond Grey admit that I am falling in love with Catherine Gellar and she is _not_ just the mother of my child. I vow to make her mine. She stopped twirling as she caught me staring at her.

"What?" She asked with a smile.

I answered her by pressing my lips to her tenderly. She puts her arms around my neck. We've kissed many times before but it is nothing like this. This is our very first real kiss. Rain poured down continuously, making the moment sweeter.

**So... yeah he is in love! 3 :)) Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys, you have been asking if Cat is in love with him too. :))**

**Chapter 9: Confessions**

Cat'sPOV

We are inside the yellow Porsche and I am still frozen like ice. Ted just kissed me under the rain. I've watched The Notebook and I found that scene my favorite. I never thought that I would experience such a thing. There's a huge difference between watching or reading it and _experiencing _it.

I looked at Ted and he was staring at the road with a smile on his face. I've been in love with this blue-eyed beauty my whole life. I remember when I was five and we were watching TV at the orphanage. He was spotted by the paparazzi with his elite parents. Friends of mine from the orphanage told me that he'll study in Harvard when he goes to college. I then became determined to be in that Ivy League School.

When I slept with him, I never thought I would have Audrey. She was filed for adoption but the moment I saw her, I cannot let go. I went back to Massachussets to study again while Audrey was taken care by the sisters. I would go home every summer and winter. Then the sisters would send me photos of her every month.

Ted pulled off in front of an elite hotel. I went out of the car to grab my bags but he was the one who got it first, causing me to just carry two bags instead of three. He has been a gentleman since I applied to be his assistant. We went inside then he talked to the receptionist in french. I didn't understand anything so I just looked around. The hotel was very grand and beautiful. Audrey would love to be here.

I sighed upon thinking of her. How is she? Is Adam treating her correctly? Ever since she came in my life, I never looked up to myself anymore. She has been the center of my universe. And to see her go would cause me sunless days and moonless nights. Ted right here would help me save her.

Then, a hotel worker got my bags and I felt my hand held by Ted. He looked at me, smiling and I did also. We followed that guy and he led us to the thirtieth floor. We arrived at our room and my eyes got wide. I would stay here for a week? This is too much than I expected! Ted gave the hotel man a tip as he left.

"I am gonna take you to dinner." Ted spoke.

"What?" What's he gonna do now?

"Well, there's a wonderful restaurant here and I am gonna take you there." He said as he opened my bag and chose the pale blue dress Guido let me borrowed. He threw it to me and I managed to catch. I bet this restaurant's gonna be first class.

He went to the bathroom and I put on the dress. I grabbed a pair of my red cigarette hills and I tied my hair up to a bun. I am just a normal blonde girl. Maybe that's why Ted only thinks of me as the mother of his child. My heart aches at that. The night we made love in his house was amazing but I woke up, overhearing him telling Guido that I am just the mother of his child.

He went out of the bathroom wearing a pale blue polo shirt. We match! Then he offered his arm and I took it. We walked out like that from the hotel. We entered the Porsche and as he drove his way, I stared out the street with awe. I have never been outside America. This has been one of the most bizarre things that had happened in my life.

We parked in front of this first class looking cuisine and he held out his hand to me. Hand-in-hand, we walked inside. Good thing I wore this beautiful dress. If I didn't, these rich ladies inside would think so low of me. We sat on a table for two and Ted ordered for the both of us.

"There's a singer here everynight" He told me.

"Really?"

"They're mostly French. We're lucky enough to have a well known singer perform here."

"Will we dance if he sings?" I asked and he smirked.

"I was planning to do that." I can't help but to shyly smile at that. Ted's been acting really sweet.

"People dance here?"

"Yes" He answered.

I raised one brow playfully and teased, "You know how to dance, huh?"

"Well, when I was young I was fond of watching Mom and Dad dance. Dad caught me watching them and he taught me how to dance. He always told me to dance with the girl I love." He told me and I froze. Does he love me? No! Maybe he had someone from the past he danced with.

Our food had arrived and we ate and talked about things. I told him how I am so in to movies and I want some romantic scenes to happen to me. He told me how he was broken when Gracie had cancer. He's such a great brother. We finished eating the same time a french guy went to the stage. He spoke in French and the only I understood was "Gary Lightbody, Snow Patrol" I fanned myself. Oh shit! My favorite singer is here.

He showed up and I screamed like a fan girl. Everyone looked at me. I blushed and I heard Ted giggle behind me. Gary Lightbody shot a smile at me and I waved at him. My heart was racing fast when he did that. Music began to play and I know this song! People began to dance in the middle. Ted offered his hand and I gladly took it.

"Miss Cat, this is the moves of a Christian Grey dance student." He said in a husky voice and we danced in sync.

**We'll do it all**

**Everything**

**On our own**

**We don't need**

**Anything**

**Or anyone**

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

**I don't quite know**

**How to say**

**How I feel**

**Those three words**

**Are said too much**

**They're not enough**

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

**Forget what we're told**

**Before we get too old**

**Show me a garden that's bursting into life**

I twirled around, again and again, forgetting the problems we left at home. We are here to save Audrey and the more we think of it, the more we become unsuccessful. Sometimes you just have to think fresh. For me, this is the time spent just for Teddy and I.

**Let's waste time**

**Chasing cars**

**Around our heads**

**I need your grace**

**To remind me**

**To find my own**

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

**Forget what we're told**

**Before we get too old**

**Show me a garden that's bursting into life**

**All that I am**

**All that I ever was**

**Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see**

**I don't know where**

**Confused about how as well**

**Just know that these things will never change for us at all**

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

The music stopped and Ted asked me to go back to the hotel. "Wait" I told him and I ran to Gary Lightbody. I hugged him tight before running to Ted. I see him laugh and we held hands the whole time we went back to the hotel.

Upon going back, I changed in the bathroom and he changed in the bedroom. When I went out, he was watching TV. Whoa. This is rare. I sat right next to him and great! CNN. I hate watching news they're so boring. I grabbed the remote and switched the TV to Gossip Girl. Ted glared at me and switched it back to CNN. We argued like that, changing channels. Then, he turned off the TV and tickled me.

I laughed and laughed until I broke free from him. We were running along the room and when he caught me, he threw me with him on the bed and tickled me until he stopped. We stared right at each other's eyes. We leaned closer to each other and our lips met.

"Cat, you are the most beautiful girl. I love you." My jaw dropped. Did he just say that? Am I just dreaming?

He continued, "Catherine, the moment you walked into my office, all I ever thought about was you although I denied it. When you gave me Audrey, it made me love you more. I cannot deny it now, Cat. I love you."

"Ted-"

"You don't need to say it back"

"Ted, you had me even _before_ we met." I told him and he pressed his lips to mine. We did _it_ and it meant so much more right now we know what we felt for each other. When we finished, we put our arms around each other.

"Ted, just in case it wasn't clear. I love you too." We smiled at each other and fell into a deep sleep.

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

Yes, I did lie with him and forget about the problems we have, forget the people and forget the time. It's just him and me.

**See. . . . she loves him! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Guys! I am so happy you like the story. . . Anyways, me and my mom just watched a show where people send their life story and whoa! we cried a lot. It's about a guy who fell in love with this girl and he chose his brother over him. When they got married, she died because his brother neglected her. Then, the kids were taken care by the guy who loved her truly.**

**Chapter 10: Surprises**

TPOV

A week had passed since me and Cat are officially together. We would always walk hand in hand whenever we roam around Monte Carlo. We took a lot of shots and I never thought I would feel this happy. Cat's very happy to be with. She's so _carefree_. Sometimes she would talk about Audrey's health and I would keep her quiet and say, "Just forget the world".

Nights were spent really passionate. I've had sex with other women before and I felt nothing. With Kat, I feel like my soul is alive. Right now I wanna go home and announce to everyone that I have found the person I wanna be with for the rest of my life. Well, we'd be home by a few more hours.

I am stroking Cat's hair as I stare out the window, looking at the clouds. Her thumb rubs my finger and it feels sweet. "Ted?" I heard her call me. I looked at her then spoke, "Yes _Wifey_?" I teased. I love that nickname on her. She'll be my wife soon.

She gave me a goofy smile and asked, "Can I ask something?"

"You're already asking" I joked.

"Please Ted, it's serious" She punched my arm playfully.

"Okay, what is it?" I managed to ask while laughing.

"Well, can you tell me about your past loves?" She asked and I frowned. I only had one past love and I buried her somewhere far from my memories.

"No" I glared.

"Come on please!" She pleaded cutely.

"Cat, no." I opposed.

"Please" She had that puppy dog eyes but it didn't trick me.

"Cat, my past doesn't matter. If I talk about it, nothing will change. In fact, we could be broke if we look back at it. What matters the most is that you and Audrey and I are here together and we hope to have another child on the way and everything will be happy." I told her softly.

"Okay, I guess" She gave up, resting her head on my chest.

"Well, how about you? How many guys did cry for you?" I teased her and she slapped my chest while giving me that melodic laugh.

"You _hypocrite_!" She teased back.

"Baby, I am just joking" I told her and she stuck out her tongue out at me.

"Even if you ask, I'll say there's no one because it had always been you." She told me softly and I smiled at that, looking at the ground. Isn't that her thing? God! What is this woman doing to me?

"I love you" I _reminded_ her.

"The same way I love you" She answered, giving me a kiss on the cheek and onto my lips. I smiled at her and just held her close. We were like that until we reached the United States. Monte Carlo was great and when Audrey is cured, we are going to have a family vacation there.

When the plane landed, we headed straight to Dad who drove my Mercedes Benz. He smiled at us and helped Cat with her bags. We went inside then Dad drove. I was in the backseat putting an arm around Cat. Dad must've seen us from the rearview mirror.

"I see you two are together" He stated. I feel Cat blush and looked at the ground.

"Yes, we are, Dad" I nodded at him and he wore a huge smile.

"How was Monte Carlo, Cat?" He asked her.

"It was amazing. Thank you so much for the tickets and the opportunity. It would surely help us a lot." She sincerely thanked him.

"No problem, _my daughter_." Those words made Cat smile at me. We are really happy right now. Dad loves me to be with her and healing Aurey's on the way. I couldn't see anything ruining this life I have right now.

"Dad, I think we passed my house." I told Dad with worried eyes.

"Your house was sold" He told me and I yelled, "WHAT?!"

"Well, Guido bought it for him and his girl." Why in the hell did he sell my house without asking permission?

"Now where am I supposed to live?!" I screamed at him and Cat rubbed her hand to my back. I stared at her and she smiled uncomfortably at me. I inhaled then calmed myself down.

"Son, I already bought you a house." Dad said calmly and my temple is now forming the letter V.

"You did that?" I asked unbelievably.

"Well, the house is really great." He told us as he parked in front of a big house. Cat's eyes widened and so did mine. This is just too much! We went out of the car and went inside the house.

Everything is beautiful. There were a lot of painting hanged in every wall. Adam's such a great artist. At the top of the TV were comedy CD's. I chuckled to myself at that. Phoebe obviously was the one who brought it there. I wrapped my arms around Cat's shoulder as we look around the house in awe.

"You spent a week in Monte Carlo and you fell in love?" Phoebe asked incredulously. She was on her way downstairs, holding Baby Fay in her arms. When she reached us, Cat wrapped her arms around her.

"Welcome to the family, Sis." She smiled at Cat. My beautiful girlfriend looked at the ground and smiled. Phoebe giggled at that and asked, "How do you like my husband's paintings?" Cat dropped her jaw at that. Adam's not just a Doctor; he is like the reincarnation of Leonardo DaVinci.

"He painted these all?!" Cat cannot believe Phoebe.

"Of course, he did." She smiled proudly. My little sister has been really in love with Adam. At first, I thought what she was feeling was insane but right now, I understand everything about it.

"Come on! I have something to show you!" Phoebe went upstairs again and Cat and I followed her. Phoebe opened the door and what Cat saw made her burst into tears. The room was all pink and there were many Barbie Dolls. There is also a mini flat screen TV and my little Audrey is lying down her bed. "Mommy! Daddy!" She squealed at us. Cat ran to her and wrapped her arms around her. I quickly mimicked Cat's actions.

"I missed you" She told both of us.

"We did too, Baby." I said as I kissed her forehead.

"I love you" Cat said to her.

"I love you too Momma and Daddy" She smiled that toothless smile and I find it very adorable. When Cat was talking to her about her new room, I went by Phoebe's side and asked, "You did all of the decorations?"

"Well, me, Adam, Mom and Gracie did." She smiled at me.

"Thank you" I told her whole heartedly.

"You know what? I never thought you would be a great father." She spoke and my brows raised.

"Why would you think that?" I asked. Am I that of a horrible person who

doesn't look fatherly?

"Well, you're sort of the _workaholic_." She said.

"I guess being a father is the job worth being a workaholic for." I said as I looked at Audrey. She smiled at me and I returned it.

_AFTER A MONTH. . ._

Life has been great. I went back to work and Cat stayed here at home to make sure that Audrey is okay. I have never been the same person. I am this guy who has nothing in his mind but his _family_. I smiled at that word. Who would've thought a person like can have a family?

Whenever Audrey would feel dizzy, Adam would immediately come to our house. He wouldn't leave until his niece is okay. Cat really idolized Adam. She said that he is dedicated in everything he does.

And then, Cat and I are just two people madly in love. We told everyone that we are together and they are all ecstatic except Gail. Well, who the fuck cares about her reaction? What's important is Cat and I are together and we work it out until we reach the end of forever.

I am on my way home and I am very excited. Last month, I would sleep in my office and finish all the works but right now, I think the beast part of the day is just to go home. I arrived in front of the house and went inside to face Cat's grin. I went towards her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Hey there" I said.

"Hello" She whispered.

"What's up?" I asked. Then, she raised both of her hands that are holding eight pregnancy tests. They were all positive and a feeling of joy went into my heart. I was frozen. . . shocked. . . and. . . Cat squealed, making me move. She wrapped her arms around me tightly and said, "We're gonna have another baby and our Audrey will be with us forever."

I gave a warm smile at that and I wrapped my arms around her waist. Right now, everything I need is right here. I couldn't ask for more. Everything is just _perfect_.

**Sneak Peek Chapter 11:**

_I looked up and saw the person and I never expected to see. . . What is this person doing here?_

**Who do you think is this person? And will he/she maintain to keep things perfect? Thanks Guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys, Let's see if you guessed right. **

**Chapter 11: The Return**

TPOV

"See, your baby is right here." The OB/GYN pointed at the monitor. My mouth was open and Cat was in tears. Our Angel Number two is about the size of a seed. This baby's going to save our family. It's not that we love our baby for that, we love our baby because he is the fruit of our love. I have this strong feeling that this baby's gonna be a boy.

"Mr. Grey, the baby is very healthy and Miss Gellar here is three weeks pregnant." Thank God the baby is healthy. My heart still clenched whenever people call her Miss Gellar. In a few months, she'll become Mrs. Grey and I guarantee you that.

"Teddy, our baby's beautiful" Cat exclaimed.

"Correction, he's handsome" I teased and her brows furrowed playfully.

"You want a boy?"

"Of course, I do. You want another girl?" I asked her and she laughed.

"I love our offspring no matter what its gender is." She said and I nodded.

"Here are the copies" The Doctor interrupted our talking by handing photos out at us. We gladly took it and stared at it in awe. I am so glad that I am going to witness the growth of my child. I didn't get the chance with Audrey and I am taking this one.

We gave thanks to the OB/GYN and went out of the hospital. I opened the door for Cat and she entered cautiously. I am so lucky with my girl. She has got to be the most caring mother in the world. I entered the driver's seat and started the engine. I am just going to drop Cat at our house and then I'll head off straight to my office.

"I love you" She said out of the blue.

"I love you too" I smiled at her.

"You're joking!" She teased and my lips went to a hard line.

"No, I am not!" I opposed. As much as I like how she looks when she's joking, I really didn't like the idea of Cat joking that way.

"You are" She teased like a child.

"Catherine" I spoke with irritation. Whenever I get mad or annoyed at her, I use her full name.

"Well, I am just the mother of your child." She deepened her voice like a guy in the phrase 'mother of your child'. Fuck! That's what I said to Guido the day after we made love for the first time. Did she hear it?

"I didn't mean that" I said.

"Well, I know" She smiled.

"You know I love you, Cat." I told her and she looked at the ground.

"And I love you more" She whispered.

"I love you most" I smiled at her.

"Why did you tell Guido that I am just the mother of your child?"

"Well, I was in the state of denial with _myself_." She looked curiously at me.

"Why?"

"Well, it's part of the past and it will never come back." I answered shortly.

"Okay" She nodded and we parked in front of our house. I went out and went to open her door. She stood up and kissed me on my cheek and I kissed her lips lightly. I cupped her face with my two hands.

"I love you" I whispered.

"As much as I love you" She replied and I kissed her lips again. Afterwards, she went inside the house and I to the car. I drove until I reached the office. Everyone greeted me 'congratulations' when I entered. I smiled proudly in response. I love how they know that I am a father and I am going to father another child again after eight months.

I entered my office and I have no assistant to greet. We are still in search for the assistant. I decided I wouldn't let Cat work. She just needs to take care of our kids while I go to work. And when I go home, I'll be showered by their kisses. You know, like a _family_.

I headed straight to my laptop and began to work for hours. I was typing and typing until I heard someone knock on my door. What the? Who would come to my office like this? Oh great! I still haven't got an assistant. I looked up and saw the person and I never expected to see. . . What is this person doing here? There stood the brunette whore who cheated on me nine years ago.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I growled at her as I stood up with storm.

"Ted, it's been a long time. I missed you." She whispered and slowly walked near me.

"Why in the hell would you miss me? Last time I checked, you were with Achilles." I am now angrier than ever. Why did she have the nerve to show up like this?!

"Ted, we broke up" She answered.

"So?" She grinned with regret and I raised my brow.

"I was supposed to say, 'please take me back' but I assume you are happy with your life now."

"Well, I am happy now. I have a girl I am planning to marry and I have two children. What's the point of showing up?!" I practically yelled at her.

"_I was hoping you'd change your mind_." She quoted and that's it!

"Serena, we are not having this conversation. You might be Dad's bodyguard's daughter and my bestfriend's cousin but we will never be together again. Now! OUT!" I pointed at the door.

She stared at me with pain then asked, "Why?"

"I don't love you anymore" One single tear came down from her eyes and a little pain went to my heart. What the fuck? GAWD! I am not feeling anything for this woman. She stared at me the whole time before she went out of my office. I quickly took a deep breath and sat down my chair. I put my palm on my face and shook my head. Why did she come back? Why? She just ruined the perfect time of my life.

Why would she even say, "_I was hoping you'd change your mind_?" when she didn't even gave me a chance when I was the one who asked.

_Nine Years Ago_

_Only a few minutes and Serena is leaving to study in Dartmouth. I was waiting in the airport even though she's still isn't here. Last week, she broke up with me because she's in love with the school jock, Achilles. She told me that they are now together for two weeks which means to say that she was dating him while dating me. That's the most painful fact I had to accept. Well, I still love her and I will love her forever. Please, she must give me a chance._

_"What are you doing here?" I heard a voice coming from behind me and I turned around to see my Serena glaring at me._

_"_I was hoping you'd change your mind"_ I answered and she rolled her eyes._

_"I'll be studying in Dartmouth and Achilles is waiting for me there." She said as she walked past me and I grabbed her arm as soft as I could._

_"Serena, please." I pleaded and all of a sudden, I am down on my kneews and everyone here in the airport stared at me weirdly._

_She pulled her hand away from mine and glared even more. "Theodore Raymond Grey, thanks for everything but I am leaving and I love someone else!" She said sarcastically and I am crying on my knees as I saw her disappear right before my eyes. My life just ended._

**SNEAK PEEK CHAPTER 12**

_I was walking through the wine section of the grocery. I know Christian loves wine. But then, I bumped into a person. "Oh, I am sorry" I said._

_"Me too" Oh, this girl seems nice._

_"I am Cat" I introduced myself._

_"I'm Serena" She replied._

**So Guys, any comments about Serena? ahahaha. :* Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I got a lot of reviews that you don't like Serena. Haha. what's a story without someone to hate about?**

**Chapter 12: Instinct**

Cat's POV

I ran my hands along my abdomen. This has been the greatest pregnancy of my life. I was so scared with Audrey without Teddy by my side. A pregnancy is so different when your husband is around. Someone is there to take care of you and worry about you. I smiled at that.

Ted loves me and I am happy to die right now. I was only a kid imagining he'll say those three words to me when I grow up and now that dream came true. Teddy Grey loves me. He loves the simple and_ unattractive _blonde, Catherine Gellar.

The ringing phone interrupted my thoughts. I carefully went downstairs. Teddy's so overprotective for me and I love and hate it. I love it because he cares and I hate it because sometimes it becomes too much. I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cat!" Gracie's squeaky voice spoke to the phone. I smiled at that. She's such a sweet girl.

"Hey Gracie!" I greeted.

"Well, we are having dinner tonight. I was wondering if you could buy wine for Dad. He loves wine and it wouldn't be complete without it." She requested.

"Okay, sure. Should I bring Audrey?" I asked.

"Of course, she's family." She answered and it warmed my heart. I grew up with no one to call as family but now, I have a big one.

"Yes, I'll be there" I answered.

"Thank you so much" She spoke with a sincere tune.

"We'll be there"

"I'll just tell my brother to come here" She spoke.

"Okay Gracie, see you"

"Okay, bye Sis! Mwah!" She said before hanging up. I used to think that the Greys were snobs but yeah, they aren't. They are far from snobs. They are the best people I ever met in the planet. I went upstairs to change my clothes. My tummy's still not showing yet and I'm excited when it will. Teddy's gonna have that cute face.

I went to Audrey's room and changed her into new clothes.

"Where are we going?" She asked me.

"We're gonna have a dinner in the Big House, Baby." I answered.

"Really? I wanna see Fay!" She exclaimed and I laughed. My baby girl adores Fay. She wants a baby sister while Ted wants a boy. I want either. I put the pink cap on her head before we left the house. Her hands felt cold but she told me she's feeling well.

My heart aches at the thought that she would often feel dizzy. Me and Ted would always feel crashed whenever we see Audrey not feeling well. Anyways, we're gonna have another baby and Audrey will be fine. I know she will.

Me and Ted are going to tell the family tonight that we are having another baby. They would surely feel ecstatic. They don't know it yet and we'd be glad to tell them tonight. After a few minutes, we stopped by the grocery store. We went inside and Audrey was holding my hand tightly.

"Mommy, I want ice cream!" She told me with those puppy dog eyes.

"Baby, we're gonna have dinner tonight." I opposed tenderly.

"But-"

"No buts" I cut her off and she fell quiet. Audrey's an obedient child and she is really godsent. Me and Ted won't let God take her back from us right now. We still want to spend time with her.

I was walking through the wine section of the grocery. I know Christian loves wine. But then, I bumped into a person. "Oh, I am sorry" I said.

"Me too" Oh, this girl seems nice.

"I am Cat" I introduced myself.

"I'm Serena" She replied. Wow! She's so gorgeous. Her brown hair flows freely down to her waist and her lips are so full. Her body's really sexy. Oh God! I wish I look like her.

"Nice to meet you" I said and she smiled. She looked at Audrey and gasped.

"Oh my God! You have the exact hair of my friend" She told her and I raised my brow.

"You know Ted?" Her eyes got wide when I spoke Ted's name.

"Yeah. . . I am his friend." She answered. How come Ted never mentioned this Goddess to me?

"Well, I am his girlfriend" I answered, faking a smile then added, "This is Audrey, our daughter" She froze for a couple of moments then mirrored my fake smile. Is she playing plastic with me?

"She's beautiful" She whispered, looking down at her.

"Thank you" Audrey told her shyly.

"Oh my God! You really smile like Ted!" She squealed and I took a deep breath at that. How come she knows how Ted smiles? Are they close. I cleared my throat then asked, "How'd you meet Ted?" I almost sounded so formal.

"I am Taylor and Gail's daughter" She answered and I was shocked. God! She and Ted might be really close before.

"Well, uh. . . I was just buying wine for Christian."

"Really? You should choose white one. He loves those" Yeah, she really knows him. I got the white one and lined up in the cash register while she talked to Audrey. She really looked mesmerized at her. After I paid for the wine, they went to me.

"Where are you headed?" I asked.

"Well, the Greys have dinner tonight." She answered. Hmmm... I am not sure if I like her but I am a nice person.

"Would you hitch a ride with us?" I managed to ask.

"Sure" She said yes without a doubt. I led her inside the car. Audrey took the backseat while she sar beside me. "What are you going to buy in the grocery?"

"Well I was about to buy white wine but you bought it first" She answered curtly and I narrowed my eyes. Is this girl being such a snob? I hate her already. I had the most awkward ride of my life. Shit! Why did I even ask her to ride with us.

We are finally arrived at the Big House and she went out quickly. What the hell? She didn't even gave thanks to me! I helped Audrey as she went out. From afar, I saw Teddy coming out of the door and he smiled at us. He stared at Serena and his brows furrowed. Fuck?! I thought they are friends. Serena said something to him but he ignored her as he ran to us and carried Audrey, swinging her around. They were laughing out loud and Serena looked like she was about to cry.

Without warning, Ted kissed me on the lips and spoke, "I missed you"

"I missed you too" I smiled.

"How is he?" He asked as he puts one hand on my stomach.

"He's healthy" I answered and looked at Serena. Her lips went to a hard line as she walked inside the house. I get it! She likes Ted!

We went inside and gave the wine to Christian. He smiled warmly at us and gave Audrey a hug. Ana kissed Audrey and Adam also. Gracie sat beside Phoebe who is holding Fay. Audrey ran to Phoebe and kissed her cousin. The Snob Serenasat between her parents. This is so awkward.

"I have an announcement" Ted said.

"You're getting married?" Everyone asked in unison except me and Serena. Ted's eyes narrowed.

"Not yet" He whispered.

"Then, what is it?" Christian pressed.

"Cat is pregnant!" He announced and everyone clapped their hands and shouted in joy. I received a lot of 'congratulations' and Ana cried. Aww. She's too _cute_. They were all arguing about the gender of the baby. Audrey here, of course wants a little sister.

"Excuse me" Serena's hoarse voice said as she walked out of the dining area. Christian fell silent which was odd. I looked at Ted and he was still smiling at everyone. He caught me looking strangely at him then asked, "What?"

"Is Serena an ex of yours?" I whispered in his ear.

"No. She was just a friend" He answered firmly then brought his attention to Audrey. It seems to me that he is lying but Ted won't ever lie to me. I know that. Why do I have this feeling that they once had a thing? Sigh. Maybe I'm just thinking wrong. Ted won't ever lie to me.

**SNEAK PEEK CHAPTER 13**

_I knelt down in front of her then asked, "Will you do the honor of being my wife?"_

**Hey Guys! Thank you, thank you for the reviews! **

**Btw, have you watched 49 Days? It is a Korean Drama. The girl got into a car accident and she saw her body in coma. The angel told her to get inside the body of another girl and get one tear each from the three people who cried for her. She immediately thought of her fiance but he turned out to be a traitor. Instead, it was her high school sweetheart who shed a lot of tears for her. :))**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY GUYS! Thanks so much for the reviews. Nope, ahaha. I won't make this story like 49 Days. I just asked because that's what I am watching right now.**

**Chapter 13: Yes**

TPOV

It was another day in the office as I work. Cat is officially one month pregnant and Audrey's time being cured is getting faster. My right hand held the ring inside the box. At first, I thought me and Cat are just going to be okay even though we are not married. But. . . I didn't like hearing them say Miss Catherine Gellar. I'd rather it be Catherine Grey.

I thought of baby names and even though it was so early. I'd like the name 'Anthony' for my unborn son. I laughed at myself. Why am I so excited?

"Ted?" My thoughts were interrupted by the annoying voice coming from the door.

"What're you doing here?" I asked curtly. Serena, the Bitch is here. I rolled my eyes at that.

"Can I come in?" She asked tenderly. It almost sounded like coming from an angel. Only it was the devil pretending. I didn't respond at her question but after awhile, she slowly entered my office.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again.

"Well, I just want to spend time with you" My eyes got confused at what she said.

"Fuck?" She smiled a little with pain in her eyes.

"Teddy, why don't we just fall in love again?" She sounded almost as if she was begging me. What the fuck is going on with her head? She should've came back before I met Cat.

"Serena, I have a family now. Cat and I are getting married soon." I spoke and she closed her eyes.

"You promised to marry me when we reach twenty three" So? I'm the one who's breaking hearts now?

"Fuck you! You are the reason why we didn't get married!" I yelled at her and tears came down from her eyes.

"Ted. . . uh. . . just-" Then, she puts her palm on her mouth and her eyes looked swollen red. "Leaving you is the greatest mistake of my life." She sobbed and I shook my head.

"No. . . it was the best decision you ever made because it brought me to Cat and Audrey and Anthony." I spoke.

"Does Cat know about us?" She asked.

"There's no us" I replied. Her face looked hurt at what I said.

"Does she know about our past?" She rephrased.

"No. . . she doubted though but. . . you're not worth telling of."

"Ted, will you please just stop saying these hurtful words?!" She screamed at me.

"What do you expect me to do?! Act as if nothing happened? I can't just go back to you. I have Cat. I have Audrey and I have Anthony. I don't love you anymore and I will never again." I said with all the anger energy in my body. Why can't she just move on and not ruin my life? She looked down with more tears coming down her eyes.

"I love you" She said before leaving. Is this woman insane? Last time I checked; she's the girl who asked me to hide our relationship because her father would scold her and then she goes off to leave with that Achilles. I just had a great day reflecting of my amazing life right now and then she enters. What the hell?

The afternoon went on with me calming myself down. I looked at Cat and Audrey's picture on my desk and felt myself relaxed. There's no point of getting mad of that Serena. She's not worth my time. She never was.

I decided to work overtime. I didn't get the chance to focus on my work because of that bitchy intruder. Why'd she run to me anyway? Where's Achilles? I am going to propose to Cat tonight and I hope Serena won't interfere again. Upon thinking of the proposal, a memory flooded in my mind.

_Nine Years Ago. . ._

_"Ted? Where are you taking me?" My beautiful girlfriend, Serena asked as she held tightly on my hand. I forced her to wear a blindfold as I led her to the place. I have a surprise for her and I am nervous. _

_"Okay, we are here" I said as I untied the blindfold. Her eyes watered as she stared at the sight. We are on a rooftop here in Seattle and we can see every single thing in the city. She always wanted to see the whole view of Seattle._

_All of a sudden, she was attacking me with her kisses and I did the same too. This isn't my surprise that I am nervous about. I pulled away from her kiss and we stared at each other lovingly. I knelt to the ground and her mouth formed the letter 'O'._

_"Serena Taylor, will you marry me?" I asked nervously, showing her the diamond ring._

_"We're too young. We're eighteen." She whispered and I started to panic._

_"Baby, we're just gonna be engaged. We'll go to college and. . . and. . . we'll get married when we're twenty three and. . .-"_

_"Twenty Three?" She smirked at me._

_"Yes" I answered nervously._

_"Yes, I am marrying you but not until we're twenty three." I stood up and held her tight. We're engaged and we're gonna get married five years later. But it's okay. At least I know she'll be with me forever._

_End Flashback_

I smiled at that thought. At a simple age, you thought your life's in order but it isn't. Life offers you many things you never thought you could have. You think you're gonna be with your first love forever but it _rarely_ happens. You thought you aren't gonna love anymore but you just do.

I stood up and decided to go home. I proposed once to a girl who isn't sure of her feelings for me and why not propose to a woman who _knows_ she loves me? It's ten o'clock and even though she's sleeping, I'll wake her up just to ask her if she's gonna marry me.

I drove my Mercedes Benz and headed straight to my house. The lights were off as I arrived. I guess I have to wake her up. I ran inside and went to our room. She isn't there. I headed inside Audrey's but she's not there too. I get it! She must be in the kitchen.

I went downstairs and went inside the kitchen. I was right. Her back was facing me as she drinks water. I put my arms around her from behind and she got a little bit startled.

"You're home" She whispered as she turned around to hug me.

"Yes, I am" I smiled at her. I grabbed the cup from her hands and threw it to the sink.

"Teddy" She chastised playfully.

"Dance with me" I said and her eyes narrowed.

"What? We're in the kitchen with only the refrigerator light turned on and it's ten in the evening. Plus, there's no music." She talked fast.

"Dance with me" I ignored her statements.

"Fine" She rolled her eyes and I giggled. She puts her arms around my neck and I put mine around her waist. We danced and she laughed. I kissed her cheek and put my lips close to her ear. I softly sang. . .

**We'll do it all. . . Everything. . . On our own**

**We don't need. . . Anything or Anyone**

**If I lay here, If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

I forgot the lyrics so we stopped the dancing.

"Why'd you stop?" She frowned and she looked so cute. Didn't she say that doesn't want to dance earlier?

I knelt down in front of her then asked, "Will you do the honor of being my wife?"

She was speechless at first but shouted, "YES!" I stood up and kissed her fiercely. This woman just made me tha happiest man alive.

**SNEAK PEEK CHAPTER 14**

_Serena stared at me then asked, "Are you sure you love Teddy and he is being honest with you?" _

_"Of course" I whispered. Why would she ask that?_

_"You should know that. . ."_

**Thanks guys for reading. What do you think of this chapter? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys! 49 days was so. . . sad. Btw, thanks for all the support I am given. And sure, I will update as much as possible. **

**Chapter 14: Anthony**

Cat's POV

The morning sun rose as Ted ran his hand along my tummy as we lie on bed. I was sill mesmerized the ring that I wore in my third finger. Teddy's very sweet and loving. I am so lucky to be his fiance.

"Hey Beautiful" He whispered in my ear.

"Hey" I smiled at him and pressed my lips to his.

"God! I am so in love with you" He said upon pulling away from me.

"I love you so much" I said.

"I love you back" He said to me. Afterwards, he leaned down and faced my belly. I giggled at that. Teddy's really looking forward to the birth of his baby. He's so cute when he has that Daddy face on.

"Hello Baby, it's Daddy" He said to my stomach.

"Ted!" I giggled his name.

"I love you, my Anthony" He said and kissed my tummy.

"Anthony?" I raised one brow at him. He already has a name for our baby? My Gosh. . . he is so excited.

"Yes. His name will be Anthony and we will love him forever." He spoke.

"We _already_ love him" I corrected then added, "Audrey wants a little sister"

"You don't say?" He joked and I slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"You're such a teaser" I whispered.

"Yes, I am, future Mrs. Teddy Grey" I loved the sound of that. Mrs. Catherine Gellar-Grey. I am excited to be that woman.

"Teddy, what if our baby's a girl?" I asked.

"Hmmm. . . we'll name her Antonette but still, I believe he's Anthony" He told me and I smirked at him. Who would've thought that serious businessman Theodore Raymond Grey could be such a sweet and caring father?

I was about to comment when we heard Audrey from the door, "Mommy? Daddy?" Teddy lifted up his head and smiled at her. Audrey ran to us and wrapped her arms around Ted. My heart felt warmth when I saw the two most important copper haired people I love.

"How was your sleep?" Teddy asked fatherly.

"I dreamed about dancing chocolate bars" She answered and me and Teddy laughed. Dancing chocolate bars, huh? That's so weird.

"Did you dance with them?" Teddy asked while chuckling.

"No. . . I was about to eat them but. . . I woke up." She frowned at her last statement and I couldn't find anything as cute as that. Even though she looks sick but when she frowns, she still looks beautiful.

"Well, Daddy can buy chocolate bars for you" Ted said and Audrey's eyes lit up. "REALLY?" She squealed at her Dad.

"We'll go later" Ted promised her and Audrey raised her pinky finger.

"Pinky swear?" She smiled at him.

"Pinky swear" Ted nodded as both their fingers met. Afterwards, I cooked our breakfast and Teddy bathed Audrey. It's really amazing how Teddy comes out of the bathroom wetter than Audrey. Audrey ran around the house and I've never seen her this energetic. Adam's treatments worked great for her. At least she's not as sick as before.

We ate breakfast and Ted would always remind me to eat a lot. I hate it when he does that. I mean; I know that I should eat a lot but I don't need a reminder. Ted really loves his children. He changed a lot. He was saying that kids are off limits for him when I watched an interview of his. I cannot believe that it only takes my kids-_our_ kids to change his perspective.

After breakfast, the three of us sat on the couch and watched Toy Story Trilogy. Ted was amazed. How come he hadn't watched this yet? After watching the three movies, the doorbell rang. I stood up and opened the door. Okay. . . I am half happy and half not.

Happy because Phoebe is here. . . and not because that Serena Snob is with her. Why would she come with Phoebe?

"Hey Sister!" Phoebe screamed and kissed me on my cheek.

"Hey Sis" I smiled at her then looked at Serena.

"Hi" She greeted me with no emotion. What the hell is wrong with this woman? I know she likes Ted but she has to accept the fact that Ted and I are together.

"Hello" I replied to her then said to them, "Come in". They both entered the house and Phoebe ran to Ted. Serena didn't even say hi to Ted. What? I thought they were friends. They act like they are enemies. Well_, Ted_ acts like Serena's an enemy.

"I cooked lasagna for the _four_ of you"

"Serena never liked lasagna" Teddy said in sarcasm.

"Silly! I meant Audrey's baby sibling" She spoke and I was in awe. How thoughtful of Phoebe to recognize our unborn baby.

"Where's Baby Fay?" Audrey asked Phoebe.

"She's with Phil and Allie"

"In her boyfriend's house?" Teddy teased and Phoebe laughed once.

"Duh! Jonathan's her _future_ boyfriend!"

"Then who is my future boyfriend?" Audrey asked and Teddy glared. Phoebe cleared her throat then said, "Let's eat" We went to the dining area and Phoebe prepared four plates. When she passed me mine, she told me, "Tell me what you think" I nodded and took a bite. W-O-W!

"This is amazing!" I told her.

"Adam loves it everytime" She said.

"Well, Sissy, I know you are so in love with your hubby" Teddy teased her again.

"Irrevocably" Phoebe replied and we laughed. I looked at Serena and she looked like she can't relate. She shouldn't have come here. She is not part of the family.

"I am gonna have a baby sister soon" Audrey said and we all laughed.

"You excited?" Phoebe asked and she nodded.

"I am excited to be healed and when I do, I am gonna play with her" She smiled and Phoebe shook her hair. Ted cleared his throat.

"That's the signal for a Theodore Grey Announcement" Phoebe joked and I giggled.

"What's your announcement, Daddy?" Audrey asked him.

"Well, Cat and I are getting married" He blurted out and I got startled when Phoebe jumped up and down. Again and again. She clapped her hands like a child and for a moment, you wouldn't believe that she's an adult.

"You're getting married?" Serena asked with a pained expression and Ted and I nodded at the same time. Why does she look that way?

"Daddy, I wanna watch TV." Audrey told Ted.

"Okay Baby" He spoke as he stared at me before going our of the area.

"I'll be the one to wash the dishes" I told Phoebe and she followed Audrey and Ted. Why is Serena still here? I looked at her and she is frozen like a statue.

"Serena? You can go now" I told her as I grabbed the plates from the table.

"You're marrying Ted?" She asked and I narrowed my eyes.

"Yes" I whispered and she grinned in a bittersweet way.

"He really loves you, doesn't he?" She laughed by herself.

"He loves me" I spoke solemnly and still overwhelmed of that fact.

"Serena stared at me then asked, "Are you sure you love Teddy and he is being honest with you?"

"Of course" I whispered. Why would she ask that?

"You should know that. . ."

"Cat? Darling?" Her sentence was caught off by Ted's interruption.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I am here to get Audrey a glass of milk. She says she wants one." I nodded at him as he moved to get Audrey a glass of milk.

"What were you saying?" I asked Serena. She stared a bit at Ted and looked down. "Nothing" She whispered and went out of my sight.

I turned around and faced Ted. "What's wrong with that woman?!"

"Retarded" Ted answered.

"She loves you" Ted didn't look at me.

"She was a _friend_ of mine before" He whispered and I am began to doubt. . .

**SNEAK PEEK CHAPTER 15**

_"You still love me! If you really moved on, you won't be mad at me!" Serena screamed at me._

_"Past is past, Serena!" I yelled back. What the hell is she thinking? I am getting married and she decides to intrude. She stared at me coldly and all of a sudden, she kissed my lips. _

_I was stiff for a moment but my eyes closed and my hands cupped her cheek. What the hell am I doing? What the hell am I feeling? I gently pushed her and I heard a gasp. _

_Cat!_

**Thanks a lot Guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY GUYS! Here is the 15th Chapter...**

**Chapter 15: Truths**

TPOV

"What were you saying?" My future wife asked Serena and I turned to glare at that brunette bitch. Did she really want to ruin my life? Then, Serena looked down and mumbled something before going out of the dining area.

Afterwards, Cat turned around to face me. "What's wrong with that woman?!"

"Retarded" Obviously! What does she want from me? Doesn't she see and understand that I am really happy with my life? She should move on and find someone like Achilles.

"She loves you" She told me and I closed my eyes and opened it quickly.

"She was a friend of mine before" I lied. Me and Serena were more than that. I loved her so much but she just ruined it all. I hate her for that. The reason why I won't tell Cat about Serena is that she might have this uncomfortable feeling inside her and we may fight and break up. I cannot take it if I lost Catherine Gellar in my life.

I lost Serena before and I lived through it. I don't know if I could if Cat leaves me.

I got my daughter's glass of milk as Cat began to wash dishes. I kissed her cheeks surprisingly and she smiled a little at me. I grimaced at that. Is she doubting on me now? I am a good liar.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" She whispered, looking at the ground.

"I love you" I told her.

"I love you too" She replied, kissing my right cheek. I smiled at her before going out of the dining area. Audrey was sitting on Phoebe's lap as I arrived at our living room. Serena stood by the corner of the room with that pained expression.

"Hey Baby, here's your milk" I handed her the milk and she giggled out loud. Phoebe seemed to concentrate on the TV that's why she did not notice Serena's signal for me to go outside. She went first and I followed her with a frown. Could this woman be more annoying?

"What do you want?" I asked her as we reached the front porch.

"Ted. . . uh. . . I need to talk to you. I need to explain things" She whispered.

"What for?" I challenged.

"I just need to" She whispered.

"We're not going to talk about this" I spoke.

"Please. . . if you talk to me and not change your mind, I'll_ never _interfere again." She begged with that condition and I simply nodded.

"We'll talk tomorrow in my office, one o'clock in the afternoon." I told her formally and she nodded.

"I understand we cannot talk right now. Your _fiance'_s here" She spoke the word no matter how painful it is for her.

"Okay" I said curtly before going inside. She followed a few minutes later. I sighed. She loves me and it is obvious. She should have came back before I got Cat pregnant with Audrey. Either way, when Cat will come to my life and there's Serena, I'd choose Cat.

Phoebe left with Serena after an hour. Evening came and we had Phoebe's lasagna for dinner. Cat loves it so much. Maybe Anthony loves it already. I smiled at that. My baby boy is growing so fast in his mother's stomach. Well, if I could just flash forward nine months, I'd be glad to do so.

We watched TV again and it's just nice to spend one single day in my house with my family. I really didn't like Serena's intrude in our house. I felt Audrey falling asleep and I carried her upstairs. I looked at Cat and she said, "Go ahead, I'll just wait for you in bed" I nodded.

I arranged Audrey's bed properly and lied her down the bed. I kissed her forehead. I couldn't imagine my life without this angel. I am so lucky to have a precious daughter. I love her so much. I was about to stand up when my angel spoke, "Daddy?"

"Yes Audrey?"

"Do you promise me that I'd be cured?"

"I promise" I vowed to her. Anthony is on the way and Audrey's gonna be healed. Everything will be perfect.

"Pinky swear?" She raised her pinky finger and mine hooked with hers.

"Yes. Pinky Swear" She nodded lazily and fell asleep after a few seconds. I went out of her room and headed straight to mine and Cat's. I am glad that she is already asleep. I turned off the lamp before I lied down beside Cat and put my arms around her. I drifted off to sleep with perfect warmth in my arms.

The next day, Cat was still asleep and as well as Audrey. I need to go to the office at six. I have a presentation with Italian clients. I cooked for our breakfast and ate on my own. Then, I left a note on the table.

_Hey My Two Favorite Girls,_

_I need to go early today. Italian clients are up. Love you three._

_-Ted_

I grabbed my briefcase upstairs and kissed Audrey's cheek. She's still cold and pale. But not to worry, she'll get cured nine months later. I went to the other room and kissed Cat's forehead and her stomach. It's quite unbelievable how you can love somebody so unconditionally without even seeing them yet.

I went out of the house and drove to my office. I am confident of my presentation and I am sure that my father will be proud of me. The only thing I have to deal with is Serena who is going to talk to me this afternoon. God! I hate her.

I arrived at the office and I am five minutes early. I presented it with personality. Whenever I joke, they laughed and Dad was looking at me oddly. After my presentation, Italian clients left with smiles on their faces. Dad was the one who stayed in the conference room and he had that weird smile at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're not like the Teddy before"

"Is it bad?"

"Definitely not" He smiled and stood up. He patted my back then said, "You were like this with Serena but the difference is. . . you're _happier_."

"Will you please not compare what I am with Cat and Serena?" I requested with irritation.

"Ted. . . Serena's my bestfriend's daughter. I know how she was raised. I know you don't love her. I know you love Cat but please, just respect Serena as a _person_." My face got angry at that.

"What the hell are you saying?!" I raised my voice at my father.

"Sometimes everything is not what it seems" Dad whispered and with that, he left me alone in the conference room. Why in the hell would he tell me that? Fuck! Does she manipulate everyone?

The day passed and I managed to get calmed down. Serena's issues are putting stress on me. Why did that Devil have to come back? The clock strike one and she finally arrived.

"Ted?" Her voice was so little. I nodded my head and she went in. I sat on the leather couch and she did too. . . across me. Her hair was tied up improperly and this is not normal. She looked like she's been crying for hours.

"Speak" I ordered and our eyes met. She cleared her throat then grinned.

"I _never_ cheated on you" What?

"There're no times for joke"

"I am not joking" She whispered and I am speechless. I studied her expression and I know that face. I've known her all my life. That is her honest face. What the hell? Then, wh. . . what? I cannot understand. A million thoughts are running through my head. She sighed then began her speech.

"I loved you since I can remember, Ted. When you asked me to be your girlfriend, I said yes right away. . . even though Dad said I cannot have a boyfriend until I am twenty. I love you, Ted. I cannot imagine myself growing old without you.

You asked to marry me and to be honest, I wanted to say no but I was afraid I am gonna lose you. I was never with Achilles. In fact, he took college in England. He wasn't there with me in Dartmouth."

"Bullshit" I cursed. Why didn't she tell me this?

"I was trying to tell you that I am not ready to get married but you cannot let me go. Even though I acted I'm a cheater, you still won't let go."

"Why did you do it?" I asked with a pained tune.

"Ted, Sophie was waiting for me in Dartmouth. It was always our dream to work as fashion editors. I achieved that dream and I was happy. Time passed and I felt something missing. That's why I came back. But I came and you are already. . . _happy_." She was bearing tears right now.

"Why come back now and not before?" I asked with no emotions.

"I was focused on my career and it took too long for me to realize how much I need you" She whispered and I took a deep breath.

"Serena, I have Cat now. I have Audrey, I have Anthony and-"

"You still love me" She spoke and that's it!

"Who the fuck are you to tell me that?!" I yelled at her.

"You still love me! If you really moved on, you won't be mad at me!" Serena screamed at me.

"Past is past, Serena!" I yelled back. What the hell is she thinking? I am getting married and she decides to intrude. She stared at me coldly and all of a sudden, she kissed my lips.

I was stiff for a moment but my eyes closed and my hands cupped her cheek. What the hell am I doing? What the hell am I feeling? I gently pushed her and I heard a gasp.

Cat!

Oh no! Her palms were on her face as she sobbed and shook her head. She ran off and I was about to come after her when Serena held my arm.

"Stay here and you choose me. Run after her and I'll leave" She said and I looked at her with merciful eyes.

"I'm sorry" I whispered before going out of my office and praying that I wouldn't loose Cat.

**SNEAK PEEK CHAPTER 16**

_"Please tell me. . . tell me what's wrong!" I begged the nurse._

_"I am sorry Ma'am but. . . you lost the baby" _

_The whole world just stopped._

**What do you think? Thanks for reading. :***


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Guys! I had a lot of reviews that you hate Serena. What's a story without an antagonist, right?**

**Chapter 16: Fight**

Cat's POV

He lied to me! He said that he didn't have a past with Serena. He said I am the only one! Why did she kiss him? Why did he kiss her back? Many questions went to my mind as I ran off. If he wants to leave me, he can. I'd give birth to this baby and Audrey will be okay. I am not sure if we will be fine without Ted in our life.

"Cat! Cat!" I heard Ted running after me. What the hell? I didn't respond to his call as I continued to run off. I went out of the building and I stopped running when tender arms hugged me from behind.

"I'm so sorry" He whispered in my ear and I shook my head.

"Ted. . . please let me go" I told him.

"I won't!" He protested.

"Please, I need _space_" I whispered at the last part and he lets go of me slowly. I didn't get to see his face because I continued to run off. I called for a cab and pulled out my phone.

"Hello?" Phoebe answered.

"Phoebe, please meet me up somewhere. Please." I sobbed.

"Cat? Oh. . . uh. . . sure. Why don't we go to the park?" She tried to sound cheerful but she didn't succeed.

"Sure. Thanks" I sounded sick as I hang up the phone. I told the driver to take me to the park. How could Ted do this to me? There's a big possibility that he doesn't love Serena anymore but he still lied to me.

We arrived at the park and I went out of the cab and found Phoebe sitting on the bench by the corner. She waved at me and I ran towards her. She stood up as I reached.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"Ted. . . uh. . . h-he. . . lied to me." I managed to answer between sobs. Her eyebrows raised at that.

"What do you mean?"

"He told me that he and Serena aren't together before but. . . but they were! I went to his office and I caught him kissing her!" Phoebe's face got surprised and she soothed my arms.

"Why don't we take a seat?" Her smile was pitiful as we sat on the bench. I was sobbing and she soothed my back. I cried on her shoulders for several minutes until I found myself calming down.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Phoebe asked and I nodded.

"Phoebe, he lied to me" I whispered. She grinned a little.

"To be honest, I didn't know they were together. We always thought they were just both in love with each other and nothing more." Phoebe said and my heart wrenched at the thought that he is so in love with her before. I could not afford to think of that.

"He was so in love with her?" I asked and she nodded. This hurts so bad.

"But not as much as he is with you" Phoebe said and I stared at her.

"Really?" I asked flatly.

"It's really obvious, you know. He loves you more than he did to Serena. I cannot explain. I just _know_." She told me and I cannot believe what she said.

"If Ted loves me, why did he lie to me?" I asked her and she roller her eyes. Phoebe Grey-Hale just rolled her eyes at me and I found that so intimidating. She looked scary.

"People have to lie sometimes for their love" She spoke and I raised a brow at her.

"What do you mean?"

"He knows this might happen if he told you the truth. Teddy felt broken once when Serena left and if you leave, he'll feel _double_ broken." She told me and it took so long for me to absorb what she's saying.

"I know he loves me but. . . maybe he still loves her." If that were true, I'd surely die everyday. I'd feel bad for Audrey and Anthony.

"If that were true which is not. Just remember what Johnny Depp said." My eyes narrowed at that. What's Johnny Depp quotation is similar to the problem we are facing? She must've recognized my clueless expression.

"If you love two people at the same, choose the second. If you really loved the first, you wouldn't love the second" She quoted and I paused for awhile. He loved Serena a long time ago and his feelings could possibly be gone. But if he still loves her, it will always be me who he'll love more.

That's it! I've been so close minded and stupid! I need to go home. I stood up and told Phoebe, "Thank you so much, Phoebe for putting up some senses on me." She smiled at me before I ran to find a cab.

I was fidgeting the whole ride. I really, really need to talk to Ted and solve this problem. I sighed. I just put him in distress. He must be thinking that I left him. The cab pulled off in front of our house and I ran immediately to the door. I opened it and my heart broke at the sight. Ted was sitting down the floor, his back facing me. His body shook because of the sobs. I quickly ran and hug him from behind.

"Baby, I'm sorry" I feel him sob even more as I apologized.

"I thought you left me" His voice was in pain and it hurts me to hear him like this.

"I'll never leave you" I told him as I twisted his face to meet mine and my lips attacked his. He held my chin as he deepened the kiss. Our lips moved and there's nothing more potent than that. It made me realize that he loves me very much. I was so dumb to ever doubt. He cannot live without me and me too.

He pulled away from my lips and I saw tears flowing through his cheeks. I hugged him tight.

"I am sorry for lying. I am very sorry. She was my girlfriend before and when I kissed her, I didn't feel anything. I swear." He sobbed.

"Ssshhh. . ." I silenced him.

"Cat, you should know that I have no feelings for her anymore. You are everything I ever wanted and I cannot imagine life without you. Baby, please never leave me. Please" He was crying out loud and all I could do was hug him. I rocked him back and forth. He continued apologizing and I just listened. He must've felt tired because he fell asleep on the floor.

I went upstairs and checked on Audrey. She was still sleeping soundly. I kissed her forehead and went to our bedroom. I grabbed two pillows and a blanket. I went down and placed the pillow under Ted's head. I'd never seen him so broken like this. I lied down beside him and held him tight. No man could ever love me the same way he does. That's when I vowed to myself, I'll never let go of Theodore Raymond Grey.

The next day I woke and Ted was still in sleep and as well as Audrey. I got up and went to the kitchen. Gosh! I forgot to buy food in the grocery. I left a note beside Ted and took his Mercedes Benz. I had driving lessons before and I'm sure I still remember those.

I drove my way to the grocery. The street looked the same as before. It's beautiful. I was enjoying the view but my eyes narrowed when I looked at the window and I saw Serena, the Bitch. She just went out of a traveling agency. I cannot take it anymore. I parked the car and went out.

Serena was walking slowly. She looked the down the ground with arms folded. I stood in front of her and she lifted her face up to meet me.

"Cat" She said before walking pass me. I raised my brow and looked at her direction. She was still walking slowly.

"Serena, you know Ted loves me. He loves Audrey. He loves Anthony. Why did you even bother to beg for his forgiveness?" My voice was loud enough for her to hear. She paused for a while before walking again. This woman's pathetic. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Serena, you shouldn't have come back. Me and Ted were living perfectly. We are building a family and-"

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP? YOU WON, OKAY? I AM LEAVING SEATTLE TOMORROW, BITCH!" She yelled and I was raging in anger. I moved near her and my mad face mirrored hers.

"If there's a Bitch here, it's you!"

"You just started a fight" She spoke then added, "but I am not fighting back" She turned her back and walked.

"Bitch!" I yelled at her before pulling her hair. She screamed in pain as I began to hit her face. I am a sweet girl but when you mess up with my family, I'll be your most bitter enemy.

"Stop it!" Serena screamed but I didn't listen. I continued to pull her hair and she winced more in pain. Because of that, she pulled away from me and slap me. I lost balance and I fell.

Pain was all I could think about. Then, I saw blood running through my legs. My shaking fingers touched to see if it's real. "AAAAHHH!" I cried out loud and Serena knelt beside me. Her hands were on her mouth and her eyes are tearing up. We looked at each other in horror.

Then, she lifted me up and I put my arm around her shoulder. I cried and cried as she led me to the passenger's seat. "You are not losing the baby, Cat. I promise." I heard her say before everything turned black.

I woke up in a white room and there's a girl in a nurse's uniform.

"Miss?" I managed to ask. She looked at me.

"Glad to see you're awake" She said.

"How's my baby?" I asked her.

"You are fine now. You are going to be here for a few days and you must take a rest" She's not answering my question!

"Please tell me. . . tell me what's wrong!" I begged the nurse.

"I am sorry Ma'am but. . . you lost the baby"

The whole world just stopped.

**SNEAK PEEK CHAPTER 17**

_"I understand if you want to leave me now" She told me._

_"Cat, it's you and I against the world. I will never leave you" _

**This chapter's. . . sad. :((**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys! I like your reviews whether it's good or bad. I really thank how you like this story. The miscarriage was really sad and I am sorry about that.**

**Chapter 17: Loss**

TPOV

I woke up with still closed eyes. I remember Cat's promise to never leave me. I smiled at that. I almost went insane yesterday. I know what it feels like to lost someone you love. I felt it once and I don't wanna feel it again. My hands searched for Cat and she wasn't there. My eyes opened and searched for Cat.

Did she change her mind? Did she leave me? Did she take Audrey with her? Oh no... I cannot bear that kind of pain. I began to bite my nails out of agony. Please God. . . Don't make Cat leave me. I felt a wave of relief when I saw a letter beside me.

_Ted,_

_I love you. Off to the grocery to buy breakfast._

_-Cat_

I hugged the letter to myself and stood up. I grabbed the pillow and blanket. I went upstairs and placed it on the bed. Later, I went inside Audrey's room and she was crying. I got worried immediately. I sat on her bed and more tears flowed down her cheeks.

"What is it baby?" I asked her. She pulled me for an embrace and silent tears came out from her face. My hands rubbed her back. Why is she crying like this? Who did this to her? I pulled away and my hands cupped her cheeks.

"What's the matter?" I asked and my eyes stared at hers.

"I dreamed of my baby brother" She whispered and I raised my brow.

"Anthony?" I asked and she nodded.

"He told me to tell you how much he loves you and Mommy and me" I smiled at that. My unborn child loves us already.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked. Nothing's wrong with this. Our son just appeared in her dream and said he loves us. I couldn't find anything more touching than that.

"He said goodbye and entered a shining pillar" She whispered and my heart stopped. She dreamed of her baby brother being dead? I shook my head and forced myself to think that it isn't true. I held her to my chest then said, "Darling, it was all a nightmare" She continued to cry.

What if it's true? I quickly shook my head at that. No, it couldn't be. Cat's just buying breakfast in the grocery and she'll arrive after a few minutes or so. Anthony's gonna be fine. He'll be born healthy and Audrey will be healthy also.

The phone rang from downstairs and I let go of Audrey. "I'll just get the phone" I told my angel and she shook her head. "I'll come with you" She told me as both of us held hands upon going to the lounge.

"Hello?" I answered when I reached the phone.

"Hello, this is Nurse Behati of Seattle Medical this Mr. Theodore Raymond Grey?" A female voice spoke.

"Yes" I answered anxiously. Why would a fucking hospital call me? I held Audrey's hand tighter.

"I called to inform you that your fiance Catherine Gellar is unconscious" I let go of the phone and I froze. Cat. . . in the hospital? My body shivered in fear. Audrey shook my hand again and again.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" She asked. I slowly turned to look at her.

"Let's go" I ran while pulling her. We went out to the house and fuck! Where's my car? Where's it when I need it? I quickly ran and called for a cab. Me and Audrey entered and her face was so confused.

"Seattle Medical Center" I told the cab driver and he nodded.

"I'm _still _feeling well. Why're we going there?" Audrey asked and I stared at her intensely.

"Mommy's not fine" I spoke hurtfully and she fell quiet. We were holding hands the whole ride. Both of us are in deep agony.

_He said goodbye and entered a shining pillar_

_He said goodbye and entered a shining pillar_

_He said goodbye and entered a shining pillar_

God please don't take my _children_ away this early. If Anthony dies, Audrey will. Please Lord. I wish to grow old with Cat by my side and watch our children have their own. I don't want my children to die so young.

We parked in front of the hospital. Me and Audrey rushed inside and met the receptionist. "Nurse, Catherine Gellar. What room? what room?" I was running out of breath. "Room Sixteen, Seventh floor" She answered and Audrey and I went inside the elevator. It felt slow.

"Daddy, will you promise me that Mom and Anthony will be okay?" She spoke and held up her pinky finger. I stared at it sorrowfully and looked down. I shook my head then apologized, "Baby, I am sorry. I am not sure" She just nodded and put down her finger.

The elevator door opened and I rushed to find the Sixteenth room. I was about to enter when a nurse stopped me. "Sir, the patient is still with Dr. Hale. Please go to the waiting area" I felt a sudden urge of anger.

"My fiance is pregnant! Damn it!" I cursed, not minding Audrey beside me. God, I apologize for that.

"Please wait in the waiting area, Sir" The nurse said as she slowly pushed me. I growled and told her. "Please, my fiance's inside. I need to go in" I particularly begged. The nurse was about to answer when I heard someone say, "Ted?" I looked behind me and it is Serena.

Her hair was messy and there's a light bruise on her cheek. Her eyes are swollen red. I thought she'll stay out of our lives? I stared at the nurse and said, "Please watch my daughter for me. I need to talk to that girl." The nurse took Audrey and I headed straight to Serena. She leaned to the wall and I stood across her.

"Will the baby be fine?" She asked agonizingly.

"I don't know" I answered.

"Will you be able to forgive Cat if the baby died?" She asked and I raised my brow. I questioned myself. Will I? Of course, I will get mad and it'll probably take years until I forgive her.

"I don't know" I whispered. I am a monster for having an answer like that.

"It wasn't her fault" She said and my eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"_I_ started a fight with her and. . . and. . . she bled." I was staring at her with a face full of wrath. How could she start a fight with Cat? H-how? I bit my nails, scared of what she'll say next.

"She was driving and I waved. She went out and I began to pull her hair" I was burning red in anger. Later, I pressed her against the wall and strangled her neck. "How could you do it, huh? How could you?" I asked and she found it hard to breathe.

"Ted. . . uh. . . I-"

"How could you do it to my family?" I hissed and she remained in pain. Then, I felt Adam's hands throwing me back. He looked at me with shocked eyes while Serena cried, caressing her neck.

"What happened?" I asked Adam hopefully.

"Your baby didn't make it" He said and I sobbed. Tears came down from my eyes and I slowly found myself on my knees. I sobbed and sobbed until I regained strength to arise. I stood up and looked at Serena.

"I don't wanna ever see your face again" I spatted before entering the room. The nurse nodded at me before going out.

Cat was lying still. If I gave a thousand tears, she's bearing a million. Her hands were caressing her abdomen. My baby used to be in there. I sobbed at that.

"I understand if you want to leave me now" She told me.

"Cat, it's you and I against the world. I will never leave you"

She looked at me with sad eyes then spoke, "I'm sorry" I shook my head and kissed her forehead. "No Baby, Serena started the fight. It's all her fucking fault." I hugged her and she froze.

"That's what she told you?" She asked.

"It's surprising that she told the truth, right?" I said in sarcasm. She was still for a minute then agreed. "Yes, it's surprising"

"I love you Cat and I will stay with you no matter what happens"

"I love you too" She answered.

**SNEAK PEEK CHAPTER 18**

_"Will there be any chance that Audrey could heal faster before time runs out?" I asked desirously._

_"Yes. . . if she finds a donor" _

**Sad chapter, right? :(( Thanks Guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Guys, I really like your reviews. Thank you so much. Haha. Here's the 18th Chapter**

**Chapter 18: Donor**

TPOV

"I like pink roses better" My beautiful fiance told me as she points out to the pink rose. It had been a day since the tragedy. We are hanging out in the hospital garden, trying not to think about our dead child.

I am happy that Cat's already smiling. She wasn't even speaking one single word since the accident happened. I just held her all night and she woke up with a huge smile plastered on her face. She's so beautiful even though she was just _fixed_.

I saw her bend down and she looked like she's going to pick a pink flower. "Hey! The sign says 'don't pick up flowers'" I chastised her. I am strict in terms of policies and signs. I guess that's just being me. She raised one brow at me.

"Will they know?" She laughed and I frowned. I got even disturbed when she picked one flower. She still smiles even though there's a 'V' forming in my temple.

"Why so serious?" My God! She just mimicked Joker and I bursted out in laughter. She giggled along with me and reached out. She puts the pink flower over my ear and I grimaced. She pulled out her digital camera and I chuckled.

"Smile" She said and I did. The camera flashed and she stared at it in awe. Afterwards, she went beside me and kissed my cheek. She took a shot at us and I stared at her with wonder in my eyes. How could this woman be strong inspite of the tragic event? I am so lucky to own her.

"What?" She smiled.

"Shouldn't we be grieving?" I asked.

"Anthony's in a safe place now and I have this faith of Audrey being saved" She spoke firmly and I nodded. I am sure God's taking good care of our son right now. I sighed. She's right. We shouldn't feel grief. I held her tight and she choked playfully.

I showered kisses over her face and teased, "Shouldn't you be the one wearing this pink flower?" Her eyes narrowed and she tickled my sides. I twitched and laughed and laughed even harder. God Damn Woman! She's tickling me? Really?

After a few seconds, she stops tickling me and gets the pink flower from my ear and placed it over hers. I grabbed the camera away from her hands and signalled her to smile. She smiled, looking on the ground and I couldn't find anything cuter than that. I took a shot and kissed the camera.

"Shouldn't I be the one feeling your lips?" She stuck her tongue out to me.

"Catherine Gellar jealous over a camera?" I teased and she folded her arms, pretending to be mad. I wrapped her in my arms then kissed her lips. The kiss was almost getting deeper but we heard a clearing throat behind us. We immediately looked and it was Adam. He looked shy and awkward. He tilted his head, signalling us to go to his office.

We followed after him and our hands are holding. I really hope and pray that he's going to tell us that Cat and I could still try out for another child. God! I really hope we could save her before she cannot fight anymore.

We entered his office and we took our seats before his desk. He stared at us intensely and we too stared at him nervously.

"I am sorry about the miscarriage" He spoke and we just nodded. We really look forward to healing Audrey now. There's no time to grief.

"It's okay Adam, will you please get to the point?" I asked impatiently.

He took a deep breath before saying, "Ted, Cat, I am sorry to inform you that you cannot get pregnant unless after four months. If you conceive now, there's eighty percent chance that you're gonna lose the baby again" He said and I was frozen. Four months? Four months of waiting for Audrey? I stared at Cat and she was in silent tears.

Audrey needs to heal fast. We never know when she cannot take it anymore.

"Will there be any chance that Audrey could heal faster before time runs out?" I asked desirously.

"Yes. . . if she finds a donor"

"What're the odds?"

"Well, finding a donor is one in a million. There cannot be many people who are compatible with her." I nodded and stood up.

"Adam, I am gonna pay this hospital to send nurses to other streets here in Seattle"

"What're you going to do?" I heard Cat ask with a pained voice.

"We are going to have to test every people here. One of them must need to be compatible with my daughter" I practically growled this time.

"A donor is someone who gives it voluntarily" Adam opposed and I shot a glare at him.

"Then will force them to give it voluntarily!" I yelled at him and Cat shook my arm. She chastised me through her eyes and I felt myself calming down. "I'm sorry" I apologized to Adam.

"It's okay" He answered and I rolled my eyes.

"Talk to the hospital's manager and I'll pay them" I said and Adam's eyes got huge.

"But-"

"No but's. Make sure to send nurses in each city" I grabbed Cat's hand before exiting his office. We were silent as we entered the Cat's room. I took a deep breath and my fingers pulled my hair. Cat stared at me with red eyes and I cannot take this anymore.

I produced a growling sound and picked up the vase. I threw it to the wall and I could've sworn I saw Cat's body move in shock. I grabbed the pillows and threw it. The blanket, the bag, the fruits, everything I could see! Then, I pressed my back against the wall and sobbed.

I slowly slid down the ground and cried. Cried for my dead child. . . Cried for my little girl. . . Cried for seeing my Catherine cry. My hands cover my head as my body shook. I've never felt this broken before my whole life. I don't what to do! Cat says I need to feel like an optimist but I cannot!

I felt Cat's arms around me and I leaned to her touch. Afterwards, I fell asleep, thinking my life's hell.

I woke up in the morning sun and I was lying down the hospital bed. I stared around and this isn't the room of Cat. Where am I? I sat and someone entered the door. Adam entered the door then spoke, "We need your promised money" He smiled and I rubbed my eyes.

"Huh?" Did he really do what I asked him to?

"I did what you asked me to" He answered and I smiled.

"So?" I pressed.

"We finally found a donor" He spoke and I just heard angels blowing off their horns in the background.

**SNEEK PEAK**

_"How did it go?" I asked._

_"Audrey's officially cured!" Adam announced and I wrapped an arm around Cat. _

**Thanks Guys! What do you think?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello Guys! I love your theories. Haha. Let's just see. Twelve chapters to go and the story will be over.**

**Chapter 19: Good News**

TPOV

I smiled at what Adam said. If he told us that finding a donor would be a one in a million chance, then I must be the fucking luckiest man alive. I stood up and smiled at him.

"I'll send the check to the hospital" I promised him. I will pay the hospital no matter how much the cost. I really want to thank them for the help they did to save my angel.

"Thank you" Adam replied.

"Who's the donor?" I asked him but he remained silent. What the fuck? Is the donor dead or something? He or she must be recognized for the selfless thing he'll do.

"Well, who?" I pressed. I really hate it when people can't answer a very simple question.

"He died several hours ago. He would like to donate his bone marrow to a kid. He said that before he died. I put my palm on my face and sighed. I am sure that man will enter the highest glory God could give to souls. He'll save a life before he dies.

I nodded at Adam then asked, "When's the operation?"

"We will schedule it tonight. Cat said she wants Audrey to be cured as soon as possible." I love how my fiance is such a responsible mother. We'll have more kids in the next years and we will be together forever.

"Where's Cat?"

"She's at the waiting area. Audrey's with Phoebe. She likes to stay with Fay. I hope that's okay with you" He told me and I smiled. My sister is so loving. No wonder Adam, the amazing Doctor fell for her.

"Thank you so much" I told him sincerely.

"Phoebe will just bring Audrey here tonight. I called her this morning and she promised to do so"

"Okay" I nodded before going out of the room. They probably made me lie down the hospital bed because I had an emotional breakdown. God! That's so embarrassing. I wouldn't want other people to see how broken I was just yesterday. Now, I am the luckiest man alive.

I walked to the waiting area and saw my hazel eyed angel smiling at me. She stood up and leaned forward to kiss my cheek. I smirked at her and she was wearing that huge smile.

"I guess you heard the news" She told me with a melodic laugh.

"Yeah, you guessed it right" I answered as I wrapped my arms around her. I inhaled her sweet scent and I just closed my eyes. This place is heaven. My daughter is about to be healed and this woman is going to be my wife. I let go of one arm and I rested the other on her shoulder. I led her out of the room. We went to the pantry to eat breakfast.

She ordered the same meal as I did. We sat on the corner and the cafeteria was empty. Well, it's like five thirty in the morning and would you expect someone to walk in? We began to eat silently and my foot under the table teasingly rubbed her leg.

She paused eating and I chuckled at her. She blushed crimson red and looked down the ground. My foot continued to caress her legs and she made me stop. I laughed out loud.

"You're a bad boy, Teddy Grey" She teased and I threw my head back laughing.

"You like the bad boy Teddy, right?" I joked. She blushed even more.

"I like all _kinds_ of Teddy" She answered and I winked at her.

"You do, huh?"

"Did you just winked at me?" She said as if seeing me wink is worth a million bucks. I winked again and she laughed. I saw the canteen woman glaring at us. Whatever! I hate it when people make you quiet even though they don't own the place.

Our laughter faded and I cleared my throat, "Where would you want our wedding to be?" She tensed a little at my question and my eyes narrowed at her. "Is something wrong?" I asked. Why did she react like that?

She took a deep breath and began to laugh. "Well, uh. . . I'd rather it be Vegas than a big, grand wedding" I smiled a little. I would've wanted a church wedding but if she wants to get married that way, it's fine with me. What matter's most is that I'll call her mine for the rest of my life.

"Why would you want Vegas?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I love all the lights and we won't have to worry about the honeymoon venue" She said and I smiled at that. She's right. We could get in to many hotels we'd want. We're gonna have a baby after that and we will live happily ever after.

I grabbed her hand and kissed it. She looked at me with a weird expression. Her eyes are. . . _sad_.

"Why are you sad? Our daughter's going to heal sooner than later" I tried to brighten her up and I am not sure if I'm successful at that. She smiled but I know it's fake.

"I'm happy" She whispered before pressing her hand against my cheek. I leaned to her touch and closed my eyes. There can be no other greater life than this.

Then, my eyes were surprised when she stood up, grabbing my hand. She was running and I was just pulled. Where are we going? Where are we really going? She was searching for doors along the hallway and I raised one brow at that. What is this woman up to?

She found the Janitor's room and opened it. What the fuck are we going to do here? She led me to the narrow room and closed the door behind us. She pressed my back against the wall and I know that look! Oh shit! She's turned on. She kissed me roughly as her fingers pulled my hair.

I returned back the kiss with much passion and I felt her fingers unbuttoning my shirt. I tenderly pushed her a little and her lips were swollen from the hot kiss we just shared.

"Love me, Ted as I love you" She said in a husky voice.

"Really? Here?" Whoa!

"Yes" She answered before kissing me again. We made love in the Janitor's closet and I am praying that no one heard us. Well, I know some people passing by heard us. Cat was so attentive than before and it is not normal. Why is she acting this way?

We finished after two hours and we went out sweaty and she mirrored my aura. We just spent the whole day holding hands in the waiting area. We're just gonna wait for Audrey to come. Cat fell asleep on my shoulder and I kissed her forehead.

This woman is my heartbeat. Without her, I won't make it. It's beautiful how I always thought of myself as the man who doesn't need anything. Right now, all I need is Catherine Gellar. She owns me heart, body and soul. I smiled at myself. She just changed Theodore Raymond Grey in the moment he didn't expect it.

"I love you so much" I whispered to her ear. I hummed to myself as my fingers rubbed her cheeks. I was confused when I feel something wet. I looked at her and she's in tears. Cat's really weird today and I cannot understand it. She opened her eyes and they were. . . sorrowful.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Nothing" She replied and I shook my head.

"Tell me" I pressed.

"I am just happy" I am not convinced at that. If she is happy then why does she look so sad? I didn't force her to answer me truthfully because I know she won't. What's going on?

I fell asleep too and before I knew it, I was woken up by a copper haired, hazel eyed angel. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" She squealed and I smiled at her. This will be the last time I'll get to see her pale. She was smiling because she knows my promise of her being healed is now coming true.

"I am gonna have the transplant!" She squealed and I hugged her tight.

"You're gonna have it now?" I whispered in her ear. They didn't wake me up when she arrived. God! I hate that!

"Yes" She kissed my cheek before walking out with the nurse. Cat held my hand as the both of us are so nervous. She sobbed and I soothed her back. Cat has been emotional lately.

"Everything will be okay" I told her and she nodded.

_SEVERAL HOURS LATER. . ._

"What's taking them so long?" I growled at my seat and Cat was chastising me again with her eyes.

Then, both of us stood up when we saw Adam headed to our direction.

"How did it go?" I asked.

"Audrey's officially cured!" Adam announced and I wrapped an arm around Cat.

**No more sneak peeks Guys :* LOL. Btw, what do you think of it? Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks Guys for the reviews! I really appreciate it. My heart is so broken right now. Rob Pattinson and Kristen Stewart broke up. . . Sad :((**

**Chapter 20: Luckless Romance**

TPOV

"Daddy, I am so ready to go home" Audrey held my hand. She's now energetic and she doesn't look sick anymore. I am thankful of that. My daughter is perfectly healthy and Cat and I are doing just great. However, she doesn't seem normal around me anymore. What's going on with her.

I carried Audrey's bags as we walked hand in hand as we went out of the hospital room. This will be the last time we'll ever go inside here. Audrey skipped happily and I cannot help but to laugh at my angel. She's as happy as I am. We met Cat at the waiting area and she grabbed a bag from me wordlessly. She still has that pokerface on.

"I need to go to the office" I told her and she nodded. I'm sure she knows I meant she must take Audrey home. We entered the elevator and she was still silent. This is making me sick. I've been worried about her but everytime I ask, she wouldn't utter a word.

We went out of the hospital and I put the bags in the passenger seat of my car. I'll just use the company car when I go home. My little Audrey needs the best treatment as she lives life without knowing when she's gonna die. I gave my key to Cat and she just nodded at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She has been really sad for the pass few days and I am not sure what's wrong with her.

"I'm fine" She answered with a hoarse voice as she enters the driver's seat. That's odd. She wouldn't waste time kissing my cheek or lips. I was feeling nervous but it was stopped by my daughter's goodbye.

"Bye Daddy. See you tonight" She reached her arms to me and I smiled. She's really cute. I carried her and kissed her nose.

"Daddy's gonna be there tonight" I told her and she giggled.

"I love you" My heart just swelled at that.

"I love you too" I told her before putting her down the ground. She went inside the passenger's seat and waved goodbye at me. I stared as the car drove away. My heart felt nervous and scared. Cat just looked like she's gonna say goodbye to me. Oh God, I hope not. I called for a cab and my fingers trembled the whole ride. Something bad is gonna happen but I cannot point out what.

Later, the cab pulled off in front of the office and I went inside. Everyone smiled at me as I entered but I just gave them a fake one. I worked for hours with a wondering mind. I am not relaxed and my mind was just all about Cat. Did I do something wrong that made her feel bad? Isn't she supposed to be happy that our daughter's cured?

My thoughts were interrupted by the knock on the door. It was Dad. He smiled at me as I forcefully smiled back. I stood up and hugged him. Then, he led me to the black leather couch.

"What's wrong?" He asked directly.

"What?" How does he know these things? Christian Grey knows me too well and sometimes, it's so sick.

"Something is wrong. Shouldn't you be happy that Audrey is perfectly healthy?" I smiled a little at that.

"I am happy" He raised his brow.

"Something is wrong" He stated and I lost it.

"How do you know these things? Why do you know me too much?" I blurted out.

"Son, I've taken care of you since you were born. I know how you look like when you are hungry, when you are going to poop, when you are happy and sad. So, tell me" He spoke and I sighed.

"Cat's been acting _strange_ and it's making me sick" I honestly told him. I need an outlet. I really need one. Keeping this mystery to myself is so depressing. I shouldn't feel like that when I know my daughter is perfectly fine.

"Women are weird, Son" He told me.

"She's not weird!" I defended.

He took a deep breath before asking, "What's making you so anxious? This isn't like you" I took a deep breath then answered, "What if she'll leave me?" He stared at me intensely.

"Well, you had a luckless romance if she's gonna do that." I raised my brow at that.

"We've been luckless before. Yeah but. . . we love each other so I am certain we'll endure to the end" I said confidently.

"Son, endurance doesn't only need love. Sometimes you plan things to be like this and that but . . . life just brings you a surprise. Like me. . . I was planning my life and I was pretty certain to never love. Your Mom came in my office and I loved her since then. If you ask me, it isn't _just_ our love that made us endure. It's with our understanding."

I just nodded at that. We've always known that Dad is irrevocably in love with Mom. Afterwards, Dad left my office and adviced me to make Cat admit of what she really feels. If it's something wrong, we'll try to understand each other like what Dad did to Mom.

I went out of the office at nine in the evening and borrowed the company car. I drove with so much confusion. Cat is driving me insane. I don't like the feeling to be clueless. It's like some part of me kills.

I entered the house and lit up the living room. I headed upstairs and checked on Audrey. She was already asleep and I feel bad. I didn't get to tell her goodnight. I kissed her forehead and whispered 'I love you' to her ear. I carefully went out of her room and headed to mine and Cat's.

I opened the room and my heart felt stabbed.

She was sitting on the bed, wearing a green coat and red pants. Her bags were packed. What is the meaning of this? She's gonna leave me? She stood up and I was still shocked.

Her face was harsh and cold. Her hazel eyes were hard and I don't like that. We just stared at each other for a few seconds and I broke the silence.

"You're leaving?" I hate how I sounded. I appeared to be weak.

"I've gotten what I wanted, Ted"

"What?"

"Your daughter is healed and I am gonna leave" She bended over to grab her bags but I held her arm and we stared at each other intensely.

"What do you mean by that? You just said we're gonna get married and have babies. Please Cat, don't do this." I begged and she laughed humorlessly at me.

"Theodore Grey, I am going to leave. Take care of Audrey. I am going back to Texas." She spoke and I froze. She was about to exit the door when I stood in front of her.

"This isn't you, Cat. It's okay with me if we're gonna get married in Vegas. Cat, please, stay with me." I practically begged for her.

"Stay then what?" She spatted.

"Then we're gonna have a family" I answered and she rolled her eyes.

"Teddy, I was the one who started the fight with Serena. If I really cared about having a family with you, why would I risk the baby's life?" I froze at that. She was the reason my Anthony died? I took a deep breath and unexpected tears fell down my cheeks.

"Now, if you please excuse me." She tried to walk pass me but I stopped her. I slowly knelt down the ground and looked at her with begging eyes. She stared at me with no emotions.

"Catherine Gellar, I love you so much. You and Audrey are my life. The mistake you did doesn't matter anymore. I love you for the right things you did and I won't stop because of just one mistake you made. Please Cat, stay with us and we're gonna be happy. Please Cat, Please. . ." I held her hands and one tear fell from her eyes. She quickly wiped it and said the one thing that hurted me most.

"You don't get it, do you? I _never_ loved you, Ted. I needed you to heal Audrey. I needed your money! I can't believe it was too easy for you to believe me. I can't believe it was too easy to fool you! You should be thankful that I still have the heart to let Audrey stay with you!"

I put my hands on my face and sobbed out loud. No! No! This couldn't be! My fingers pulled my hair and I begged, "Cat, st-stay. I know y-you are l-lying! Please! D-don't lie. .." I stuttered at my words as I looked into her eyes.

She stared at me coldly and pulled the ring out of her finger and threw it on the floor. I stared at the ring and I was speechless. "Goodbye" She said before getting out of the room and getting out of our lives.

I picked up the ring and cried until I was able to stop.

**Sad. . . sad. . . sad. . . Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Guys, I read your reviews and I decided to just write this in Cat's perspective. I am really sorry for making people mad. I am just heartbroken because Rob and Kristen are over. :((( It's funny how I care about other people's relationship more than my own (anyways, I have no boyfriend or whatever) So. . . here it goes. . .**

**Chapter 21: Sacrifice**

Cat's POV

"All flights to Texas, please go to the plane now" The female voice announced and I stood up. I carried my bags and my heart is aching. I cried for leaving Ted and Audrey. There were no words to explain how painful I feel right now. This is too much to take in.

I walked to the airplane and took the economic flight. Ted and I's plane ride was the most memorable one I ever had. We got to know each other a lot and I grew even more in love with him. I took a seat beside a woman with a newborn child. My heart ached when I saw them.

That should've been me if I didn't just loose my temper and start the fight with Serena. If that didn't happen, I would've still been with Ted and our daughter and son. We would grow old together. I hate myself for that one mistake I did.

What happened a little while ago was still fresh in my memories.

_I was frozen as I sat in the bedroom. Was I ready to do this? Was I ready to be hurt and live life alone? I know I am not but I should. I promised her I would do so. Then, Ted arrived and we stared at each other. I tried so hard to look heartless and to pretend that I am not ripping off my heart._

_"You're leaving?" His voice. Oh no! He's tormented and he sounds like in pain. I can't take this anymore but. . . I have to. _

_"I've gotten what I wanted, Ted" I lied. All I want is you and no one else. I wanna grow old with you. I wanna cook for you, take care of you when you are sick and cry with you when Audrey will get married._

_"What?" I took a deep breath then said, "Your daughter is healed and I am gonna leave" My heart ached even more. I will really miss my daughter. I love her so much. _

_I bended over to get my bags and tried to walk out but his hand held my arm. Right until now, I feel a wave of ecstasy. Sad to say, this is the last time I'll feel that pleasure._

_"What do you mean by that? You just said we're gonna get married and have babies. Please Cat, don't do this." Believe me Ted, I wanna have babies with you and I want to stay but I just can't.  
"Theodore Grey, I am going to leave. Take care of Audrey. I am going back to Texas." He looked like he had seen a ghost. I can't take this anymore. I walked pass him but he managed to stand in front of me._

_"This isn't you, Cat. It's okay with me if we're gonna get married in Vegas. Cat, please, stay with me." I tried so hard not to cry. He'd do that for me?_

_"Stay then what?" I spatted._

_"Then we're gonna have a family" Tears were forming so I rolled my eyes. If I want him to let go of me, I'll tell him the truth that will make him hate me._

_"Teddy, I was the one who started the fight with Serena. If I really cared about having a family with you, why would I risk the baby's life?" He looked broken. It's like he cannot afford what I am saying. I need to go out._

_"Now, if you please excuse me." I was about to go out but he knelt down in front of me. Teddy, what are you doing? Please don't do this. You're making it harder._

_"Catherine Gellar, I love you so much. You and Audrey are my life. The mistake you did doesn't matter anymore. I love you for the right things you did and I won't stop because of just one mistake you made. Please Cat, stay with us and we're gonna be happy. Please Cat, Please. . ." One tear came out from my eye. Theodore Grey, I am so sorry for this painful thing I will say._

_"You don't get it, do you? I never loved you, Ted. I needed you to heal Audrey. I needed your money! I can't believe it was too easy for you to believe me. I can't believe it was too easy to fool you! You should be thankful that I still have the heart to let Audrey stay with you!" _

_He was sobbing and I tried so hard to maintain my cold, heartless expression. Teddy, I love you so much. I am sorry. "Cat, st-stay. I know y-you are l-lying! Please! D-don't lie. .." He stuttered in his words and I pulled the ring off my finger and threw it to the ground. _

_If not doing this won't make him believe me then nothing will. "Goodbye" I told him before walking out. This has been a lot painful than the fact that I was born unwanted in this world._

The plane took off and I still am sad. I thought about Audrey. I thought about the time when she was born. It was so painful but when I saw her, I forgot all about the pain.

_"Is her head coming out? I've been pushing!" I practically yelled at the OB/GYN. This was excruciating. I hate this so much. Baby, please come out. Just come out and Mommy will keep you. I promise. I am not sure if I am going to let those people adopt her. _

_"Push!" She ordered and I gave a big one. "AAAAHHHH!" It hurts so much. "The head is out! Push now!" I nodded and take a lot of breaths. I managed to stay strong until I heard a piercing cry._

_"It's a girl" The nurse announced and I smiled. She cuts the cord and my baby girl is given to me. I looked at her and she looked so much like her father. Only if he is here, he'll be in love with this hazel eyed beauty._

_"Don't cry Baby, Mommy's going to keep you. I love you" I kissed her forehead and she slowly fell silent. No one's ever gonna raise my baby girl except me. I'll be the only mother she'll know._

Tears fell down my cheeks as I reminisced those times. I hate how my life is ruined because of Serena Taylor. I hate her so much. This is what made me leave my family;

_It was the night I lost Anthony. Teddy thought all the while that Serena was the reason why Anthony died. I should've told Ted the truth. I don't like lying. _

_Teddy is in his office, processing things. I heard someone enter the door and looked up to see that it was Serena. She was still wearing the clothes she did earlier and she looked haggard and stressed. I slowly sat down and she stared at me with brown wrathful eyes. _

_"Serena, thanks for driving me here to the hospital. You shouldn't have lied to Ted. Lastly, I am really sorry for picking up a fight." I apologized to her and at the same time, thanked her._

_"Did you really think I did it without payment?" She asked._

_"What do you mean payment?" What is this woman talking about?_

_"Catherine Gellar, I had a test and I was confirmed to be compatible with Audrey. I am going to donate my bone marrow to her, Catherine." She said formally and I gasped. I smiled at that. This was great news. My eyes teared up. Thank God! We're so lucky to have a match for Audrey._

_"Thank you so much, Serena! Thanks! Thanks!" I expressed and she remained still._

_"I'll only do that with one condition" I raised my brow._

_"What condition?" Oh No! Please, don't let this be hard._

_"You must leave Ted and Audrey" She spoke and I chuckled at her sense of humor. She really knows when to joke. I laughed and laughed but paused when I realized she wasn't joking._

_"Seriously?"_

_"Leave the two of them and the three of us will be family" This is official. Serena Taylor is obsessed with Theodore Raymond Grey. _

_"No!" I said and she smiled grimly._

_"Okay, then find another donor" She turned her back and my jaw dropped. No! My daughter cannot wait any longer. _

_"Serena, please!" She looked at me then I added, "can you just give other conditions?" She laughed humorlessly._

_"Have you ever heard the word sacrifice? It means giving up something good for something better. Give up Ted and your sick daughter and the result will be the two of them being healthy and enjoying life" Waters come from my eyes. Would I really want to risk them for a better life? Yes, I would. . . But with Serena? I don't know. _

_"Yes, I'll do it. . . after you give the bone marrow to Audrey" I can always stay out of this deal and Adam will tell Ted the truth. She stared at me._

_"Catherine, don't think about getting away from this. I swear, if you back out from this deal, I will kill your daughter. Don't even think Adam will tell the truth, I threatened him also. If he's gonna tell someone about me being the donor, I will kill Fay" She threatened and I gasped. A sharp cry escaped from my mouth. _

_"Why do you do this?" _

_"I hate children because I can't have them." _

_"You don't mean that!" _

_"I killed a person once when I was twenty one. She was my rival fashion editor. I cannot control it anymore so I just shot her. Would you like that to happen to your kid?"_

Serena's a suicidal witch. She kills people and I am sure she'll kill Audrey if I didn't go. I pray to God that Ted will be okay and someday we will find the way. Chuck Bass said, "If people are meant to be, they'll eventually find their way back."

**I hope you understand her. . . **

**Btw, Just wanna share. I enjoyed my theatre class this afternoon. It was so fun and filled with imagination! Thanks Guys!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey Guys, all of us hates Serena now. Haha. Including me. . .**

**Chapter 22: To Go or Not to Go?**

TPOV

You'll never get to know who you are when you lost it. I am Catherine's other half and when she left, I felt extremely broken. It had been _three weeks _since she left. Maybe she's happy in Texas. She's enjoying her so called _free_ life. Curse her! She's so joyous there while I am broken right here inside a bar in Seattle.

"Miss, another beer please" I told the girl and she smiled flirtatiously at me. Damn her! All girls will just leave you heartbroken. Then, she handed me my twelfth beer. I've been spending my nights here and everyone is worried. I told them Cat left and they found it unbelievable.

They would even argue with me. They'd say that she really loved me because it was too obvious in her actions. What's worst is that part of me believes them. I still have this little faith in Catherine's love. Why would you even leave like that? I shook my head and emptied my beer.

"Miss, beer again" I ordered and when she was about to do so, I felt hands behind my back. "No Miss, this man is coming home" I looked up to see Serena and my eyes narrowed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Teddy, I just went back to Seattle. The fashion magazine terminated me" She answered and I nodded.

"Come and drink with me?" I asked and she shook her head.

I rolled my eyes then asked her again, "Then, what the hell are you doing here?" This woman is freaking annoying. Why won't she just leave me alone? I have my own life to live and she has hers too.

"I am here because I am in love with you. Seeing you broken like this hurts the crap out of me, Ted." She answered and I stared at her questionably. Will this woman ever give up? Will she?

"Why don't you just leave me alone, Serena?" I stood up and stumbled my way out of the bar. I guess I just have to walk home no matter how far it'll be. I just hope I don't pass out. I hope Dad had enough patience to watch over Audrey. He's like her nanny now.

"Ted? Ted!" I hear that annoying voice of Serena again. I turned around to see her running to me. I rolled my eyes and when she reached me, she pressed her lips into mine. She deepened the kiss but I am not kissing her back. My eyes are still open. I don't feel anything. Then, she pulled away from me and we stared right at each other.

"Tell me to leave after that special kiss we shared. If you do, I will leave and if you won't, you'll have me forever." I am tired of Serena's dramatic challenges! This corny bitch is ruining my day and my life. Why can't this woman just leave me alone?

"Leave" I said coldly and she looked shocked. Tears poured down her cheeks as she stood like a statue. It began to rain and I turned my back on her then just walked. The rain reminded of me of me and Cat's first kiss in Monte Carlo. My heart's in pain whenever I think of that.

"Why Teddy? Why do you love Catherine so much?! She left you Teddy! She doesn't love you anymore! Why can't you just move on and start a new life with me. I will be the perfect wife, Ted and Audrey will look up to me as her mother!" She yelled from a few meters away from me. I turned to look at her with a glare. She was soaking wet and her eyes are red.

"You had me when I was me. She had me when I was broken. And you know what? She brought back that _me_. Even though she doesn't love me anymore, I still love her with all my heart, Serena. Nothing could ever change that." With that, she stood frozen and I continued to walk.

I was drunk, walking under the rain and thinking about Catherine Gellar. Do I get more pathetic than this? Finally, I made it to my house. Thank God! I didn't pass out like the other nights.

I entered the house and found my father sitting on the couch with a disappointed expression. "Hey Dad!" My words slurred but again I told him, "Thanks for watching over Audrey" He stared at me with sad eyes and signalled me to sit beside him. I followed his other and faced his words again.

"Teddy, you didn't know how hard it is for me to see you like this, did you?" He asked and I grinned. Dad had loved me from the start even though he didn't when Mom told him she was pregnant with me.

"Yes Dad but. . ." I trailed off.

"But what?" He asked.

"It's too _painful_" I answered and tears came from my eyes. He looked at me for a moment and sighed. "It took me two hours to get my granddaughter fall asleep" I raised my brow at that. My daughter's not like that. She's never hard too handle.

"Why?" I asked him and he answered, "She cried because she was too worried of you. She even thinks that you don't love her anymore because you rarely bond with her." My heart clenched in pain. That's even worse than Cat leaving me. Audrey thinks of that? No, no she can't! She's my most treasured jewelry.

Dad continued to talk, "I suggest you follow your heart"

"What?" What's Dad talking about?

"You and Catherine have been through many things already. Would you let one single _lie _to break what you had?" Why does everyone think that she's just lying?

"She told me the truth, Dad. She doesn't love me anymore! If she did, she won't leave me like that and make me feel like a worthless man!" I raised my voice at Dad but he remained patient.

"Son, sometimes you just have to take a risk. Why don't you just go to Texas and talk things out to her? If she won't listen, then try to begin with courtship. Don't just wait here."

"Am I waiting?" I asked.

"Answer that question" He commanded and I thought deeply. Well yes, I have been. I've been spending time just drinking and hoping she would come backa and beg for me. "Yes" I answered and he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"People who are just waiting for something to happen end up as loosers. Why don't you _make_ things happen and you'll end up a winner?" With that, he hugged me tight and left my house while I was still in a deep thought on the couch. Should I go to Texas or not?

That question remained until I took a bath. It's one in the morning and I was still awake. I changed into my clothes and for the first time in three weeks, I don't smell like alcohol. I entered Audrey's room and lied down beside her. I put my arms around my angel and kissed her forehead. I brushed her hair with my fingers.

I hated how she thought I don't love her anymore. That will never happen. I love her as much as I love her mother. Her hazel colored eyes opened and she stared at me sadly.

"What is it, Baby?" I asked worriedly.

"I miss you" She said and my heart broke. I kissed her cheek.

"I miss you and I love you so much" I told her.

"You do?" She questioned and tears form in my eyes.

"A million times, Audrey and don't you ever doubt" I spoke firmly and she slowly smiled. "I love you, Daddy" She said and hugged me so tight until she fell asleep.

What was I doing? I never should have spent drunken nights. My daughter's just here in her room, waiting for me to lie down with her and tell her I love her. How could Cat leave this cherub? I love Audrey so much and I will become a good person for her.

Another thought came to my mind. Should I go to Texas? I am just scared to see Cat with another guy. Will she make me go away and tell me she's a happy person now and I would just ruin it? Or should I not go? Should I just move on and find another mom for Audrey? I wouldn't choose Serena for that category. My mind's so confused now. Should I go to Texas and court her again or should I just stay here and find another girl?

**So. . . to go or not to go? Thanks Guys!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey Guys! I just watched Les Miserables and WOW! Hugh Jackman deserves an Oscar and as well as Anne Hathaway! It made me cry sooo much!**

**Btw, Guys, do you remember the song I used from 50 shades of Sorrow? Well, here it goes!**

**Chapter 23: Chasing Cars**

TPOV

A week had passed and I still haven't decided whether to go or not to go. It's Phoebe's birthday and I am dressed in a tux while my daughter's dressed in a red sparkly dress. Phoebe's a Hollywood movie director so yeah, celebrities are gonna be there. I can't believe they flew their way here to Seattle just to attend my sister's birthday party.

"How's my date for tonight?" I asked my daughter who is giggling at me. I am not dateless. My daughter is with me.

"Daddy, I feel pretty" She answered and I carried her in my arm.

"I beg to differ. You are beautiful" I opposed. Pretty is an understatement. I placed her inside the passenger's seat of my car. Then, I drove. It's so hard to believe that my sister is going to be twenty six now and I am going to be twenty eight in the next few months.

A few minutes later, we arrived at the Big House and it was decorated beautifully. There were lights everywhere and people are wearing these sparkly gowns. I bet if Cat was here, she would outshine everybody.

"Hey Uncle! Hey Audrey!" We met the little Jonathan holding the hand of Fay. My niece is growing up too. She can walk now and watching Jonathan hold her hand is so cute. How come this four year old is so in love with a baby? This is like imprint. I watched that thing from Twilight.

"Can you lead me to my sister?" I asked him and he nodded. Audrey held my hand tightly. She's not really sociable. Well, she will be through time. I followed Jonathan and Fay as he led us to the table. Me and Audrey are said to be seated here. Phoebe looked stunning with a Marchesa beige gown. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and Audrey did too.

"Happy Birthday!" I told her and she hugged me. "Happy Birthday Auntie!" Audrey greeted and Phoebe kissed her forehead. We took a seat as Phoebe took Fay from Jonathan as the party started with the speech of Dad.

"Twenty six years ago, my wife and I had a beautiful baby girl. She was our everything. She grew up to be the girl addicted to movies and promised that she'll win an Academy Award for making a film. She fell in love at eighteen with an amazing doctor. They've been through rough times but love prevailed. Now, she's twenty six with a baby girl and her _crazy _husband will perform tonight." Dad announced and all of the audience chuckled. Phoebe's mouth formed a huge 'O'.

Dad continued, "I love you, Baby Girl. Happy Birthday Phoebe Grey-Hale. Let's all welcome the new Asian artist, Adam Hale!" I was bursting out with laughter. Adam wore a black Asian outfit and he has a lapel on.

"Phoebe! This is for you! Love ya Baby!" Phoebe laughed.

**Ni bu guai you shi hui zuo guai**

**Dan ni bu huai zhi shi bu zhuang ke ai**

What? He is singing in Asian language? I tried to recognize the song and I get that it is 'Can't Help Falling In Love'. I clapped my hands because he is dancing like a heartthrob. He doesn't feel like a thirty three years old. Haha.

**Leng xia lai qi fen dou bei po huai**

**Suan ni li hai re dai dou bian han dai**

**Ni jiu shi tian shi bie huai yi**

**Huai pi qi zhi shi mei ren dong ni**

**Hao yun qi neng he ni yi qi**

**Coz I can't help falling in love with you**

After that part, he grabbed a bouquet of pink flowers and went down the stage and _raps _as he gives Phoebe the flowers.

**Everytime I look u straight into your eyes**

**I can't explain this feeling it's blowing up my mind**

**The touch of your hands and the touch of your lips**

**Make the temperature so I know that this is it**

Phoebe's eyes were wet already. Adam continued to sing in front of her.

**Ni bu guai you shi hai hui shua lai**

**Dan ni bu huai qi shi ni hen ke ai**

**Bei dai bai ni po huai tian cai**

**Ju jue fan mai xu wei zuo zuo dui bai**

**Hao yun qi neng he ni yi qi**

**Coz I can't help falling in love with you**

**I just can't stop it, I just can't help it**

**Falling in love with you, no matter what I do**

**You taking me to heaven with everything you do**

**So I'm falling in love with you and baby that's the truth**

Phoebe handed Fay to me as Adam pulled her hand as she stood up. He puts her hand on his chest.

**Ni jiu shi tian shi bie huai yi**

**Huai pi qi zhi shi mei ren dong ni**

**Hao yun qi neng he ni yi qi**

**Coz I can't help falling in love with you**

The song ended with them kissing and everyone applauding. Audrey and Jonathan closed their eyes. They hate watching people kiss. I laughed at the logic of children. When they grow old, they'll be intimate also. People cleared their throats causing Adam and Phoebe to pull away from each other. Adam smiled at the audience then said, "Thank you everyone! You may enjoy your food and the music!" With that, we ate and I didn't notice Gary Lightbody on the stage. Oh no. . . Not again. He is reminding me of Cat!

**We'll do it all**

**Everything**

**On our own**

**We don't need**

**Anything**

**Or anyone**

I froze at that. I really don't want to remember the times I had with Cat. God please stop that song! They all ate around me and talked while I listened to the guy from Snow Patrol sing. Frick! I hate this!

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

_"Miss Cat, this is the moves of a Christian Grey dance student." He said in a husky voice and we danced in sync._

**I don't quite know**

**How to say**

**How I feel**

**Those three words**

**Are said too much**

**They're not enough**

_After a few minutes, I heard the door open and I lifted my face and saw a beautiful girl. She has straight blonde hair and hazel eyes. She has an average height and her skin is pale. She smiled a little at me with trembling hands. She's so beautiful. I shook my head at that thought. What the hell Theodore Grey? Did you just call someone beautiful?_

_"Please take seat Miss?" I was clueless and she took a seat across me._

_"Catherine Gellar" She spoke and I nodded._

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

_At this very moment, I need to admit it. I, Theodore Raymond Grey admit that I am falling in love with Catherine Gellar and she is not just the mother of my child. I vow to make her mine. She stopped twirling as she caught me staring at her._

_"What?" She asked with a smile._

_I answered her by pressing my lips to her tenderly. She puts her arms around my neck. We've kissed many times before but it is nothing like this. This is our very first real kiss. Rain poured down continuously, making the moment sweeter._

**Forget what we're told**

**Before we get too old**

**Show me a garden that's bursting into life**

_"Hey there" I said._

_"Hello" She whispered._

_"What's up?" I asked. Then, she raised both of her hands that are holding eight pregnancy tests. They were all positive and a feeling of joy went into my heart. I was frozen. . . shocked. . . and. . . Cat squealed, making me move. She wrapped her arms around me tightly and said, "We're gonna have another baby and our Audrey will be with us forever."_

_I gave a warm smile at that and I wrapped my arms around her waist. Right now, everything I need is right here. I couldn't ask for more. Everything is just perfect._

**Let's waste time**

**Chasing cars**

**Around our heads**

**I need your grace**

**To remind me**

**To find my own**

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

**Forget what we're told**

**Before we get too old**

**Show me a garden that's bursting into life**

_"Why'd you stop?" She frowned and she looked so cute. Didn't she say that doesn't want to dance earlier?_

_I knelt down in front of her then asked, "Will you do the honor of being my wife?"_

_She was speechless at first but shouted, "YES!" I stood up and kissed her fiercely. This woman just made me tha happiest man alive._

**All that I am**

**All that I ever was**

**Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see**

**I don't know where**

**Confused about how as well**

**Just know that these things will never change for us at all**

_I showered kisses over her face and teased, "Shouldn't you be the one wearing this pink flower?" Her eyes narrowed and she tickled my sides. I twitched and laughed and laughed even harder. God Damn Woman! She's tickling me? Really?_

_After a few seconds, she stops tickling me and gets the pink flower from my ear and placed it over hers. I grabbed the camera away from her hands and signalled her to smile. She smiled, looking on the ground and I couldn't find anything cuter than that. I took a shot and kissed the camera._

_"Shouldn't I be the one feeling your lips?" She stuck her tongue out to me._

_"Catherine Gellar jealous over a camera?" I teased and she folded her arms, pretending to be mad. I wrapped her in my arms then kissed her lips._

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

The song stopped and realization hits me. What am I still doing here? I should be at Texas, getting Cat's love and affection. Why in the hell did I waste one whole month? This is it! I am going to Texas and Cat should be ready for my return.

**So. . . he's going to Texas. :DD Yehey! Thanks Guys!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks a lot Guys for the reviews! **

**Chapter 24: Pink Rose**

Cat's POV

I embraced the silence in the library as I drank my water. I am the assistant of the librarian here at Dallas Public Library. I tried to apply in offices but I am so depressed that I failed in job interviews. Few people entered the library and they were all reading science books. I rolled my eyes at that. Don't they find it boring?

I sat and thought of Teddy and Audrey. How are they doing? Is Ted fine? Is Ted living the time of his life? Does Audrey enjoy being healthy? I hope she does. I gave up everything just to be with her. Then, I put my hands on my abdomen and thought of the baby inside. Well, I just knew yesterday. I was in shock but I am still happy because a little Theodore Grey is inside me.

"Cat, why don't you take a rest now? It's bad for the baby" Felisa, the librarian suggested with a sincere smile. She's a sixty five year old woman who devoted her life on being a librarian.

"It's just three in the afternoon" I told her. I really don't wanna be a pain in the butt. Yes, I am pregnant but that is not a hindrance for me to work.

"You told me that there's a high chance you will miscarry. I am doing my best now to keep the baby safe." She opposed and I smiled at her. She's so caring. No wonder why her grandchildren love her so much. I stood up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you for understanding, Fel" I told her with full gratitude. I grabbed my bag and went out of the library. I realized that it would be a waste of money if I took a cab when I can walk a few blocks away from here. The temperature's cold and it sends chills down my spines.

Leaves fell down like pieces into place and I thought of the man I love. I miss kissing him and dancing with him. I miss sleeping with him and I miss the times when he would reply funny things at me. I hugged myself as I continued to walk. My baby should be named Anthony. It's the way Teddy likes it. I grinned at that.

He must've thought that I wasn't affected by the miscarriage I had. It was one of the darkest moments of my life but I have to be strong because I wouldn't want to spend my last days with Ted as a depressed woman. I took a deep breath then stared at the ground as I walked. Anyways, I'll be starting a new life with my baby now.

I was startled when a pink rose landed on the ground. I paused and stared at it. I remember the moment I had with Ted in the garden of the hospital. It was one of the saddest moments in my life. Where did this rose came from? I slowly lifted up my face and I was shocked at what I saw.

It was Theodore Raymond Grey. . . standing a few steps away from me. He was wearing a dark blue jacket and he looked as beautiful as ever. I wiped my eyes to see if it is really true. Well, my vision cleared and he was still standing there, looking intensely at me.

Seconds passed and we are still looking at each other. He took a deep breath and walked slowly to me. He stood right there in front of me with only the pink rose on the ground separating us.

"H-hi" I barely whispered. At least I was brave enough to break the awkward silence.

"It's been so long, Cat" He spoke. Yes, Ted. _Too long_.

"I've missed you and Audrey" My voice was broken. Maybe I was too straightforward but I don't care. It's really great to see him again and did her bring Audrey?

"We miss you too. . . _so_ much" He answered and my head slowly nodded at that. I miss you too, Ted. . . very much. _No Cat! Remember the treaty you had with Serena? Do you really want Audrey and Fay to die? Stop this!_

"Where is she? Where's Audrey?" What kind of mother am I? I chose to not see my daughter forever. I am the worst mother ever.

"She's staying with Mom and Dad" He answered and I was a bit disappointed. I really wish he brought her here. I'd hug her so tight that she cannot even breathe. I love her so much. I just want her back but I can't. I just can't let her die in the hands of that mentally challenged woman.

"What are you doing here, Teddy?" I asked in a bit cold voice. This wasn't as cold as before. I am too broken to act. This is way out of line. I just hate how life is full of tough choices.

He looked at me with eyes full of love. He knelt down and grabbed the rose from the ground. He stared at it for a while and tucked it above my ear. I closed my eyes and felt the touch of his skin. He was speaking less but his actions are sending me to a world that I never want to leave.

I opened my eyes and he looked at me with a little smile. "You are so beautiful, Cat" He spoke and my heart thudded faster and faster.

I cleared my throat and looked down. "Ted, just answer the question. What are you doing here?" I whispered and tried to sound harsh but I couldn't.

"I love you and I will do whatever it takes to get your heart back" I was startled at that. Wasn't it enough that I threw a ring at him? _Ted, you already have my heart, you just thought you lost it._

"Ted. . ." I just said his name. I cannot say yes and I cannot say no. There are just so many obstacles! I don't know what I have to do anymore but I know what I want! I wanna say yes and tell him I am pregnant with his child but I don't want Audrey and Fay to die.

"Let's start from the beginning. I'll take you out on a date and we'll act as if we just met" Is this man doing this for me?

"Ted. . ." Again, I cannot say a thing.

"Let's just make life easier, Cat. You'll give me a chance and we will be together" He said and I folded my arms and looked down. This man is making things harder for me.

"If you won't go out with me tonight, I'll tell every people passing by that I love you so much." My eyes went huge as saucers and I looked as if I cannot comprehend what he said.

"You wouldn't" I whispered. He gave me that chesire cat kind of smile and tapped the finger of the old man passing by.

"Sir, I love this girl so much and she should go out on a date with me, right?" My face formed a horror expression and the old man smiled at me. He nodded and went away. I ran close to Ted and punched his back but still, he didn't listen as he talked to a black American guy.

"This girl is the woman I love. She must go out with me, right?" The black Amertican laughed and nodded at him. I looked at Ted with narrowing eyes and punched him again and again.

"Stop that!" Still, he did not listen. A little boy passed by and Ted told him, "I love this woman to death and she must go on a date with me, right?" The kid stared at him with a disgusted expression and said, "love sucks!" I laughed at that and Ted was bewildered at the little boy.

He must know that not all kids are like Jonathan who knows love already. He was about to tap the shoulder of another guy when I held his arm. A jolt of electricity was felt as we touched. He stared at me with an obvious look that he felt what I just felt.

"I'll go on a date with you!" I told him and he gave me the biggest smile I have ever seen.

Should I just tell him the truth and do what I want? I guess I'll just know.

**Thanks Guys!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Aww Guys, thank you so much for the review. This story's gonna end soon so I have plans already for the part three. It'll be about Gracie. **

**Chapter 25: Horror**

TPOV

"Is Audrey okay there?" I asked my sister, Gracie. I gave her the task to look after my daughter and I am glad that she wants to also. Gracie's great with kids.

"She's okay. She's playing with Fay." She answered and I said, "Please make sure she will sleep early tonight. I still have a _business_ to take care of. Tell her I love her. Bye!" With that, I hang up my phone and checked myself on the mirror. My hair's great and my green polo shirt is clean. I went out of the hotel and drove my rental car. My sources said that Cat lives in a ghetto and I don't like that thought. Why in the hell would she live in a place like that?

I told her I'll take her out in an elite restaurant and I'd get her from where she lives. My eyes searched for her. She told me she'll just stand in front of her house. Grrr... maybe her house is farther. I drove further while still searching for her presence. It didn't take long before I saw her standing in front of a dirty house with green gate.

She was dressed in a big black coat and she looked cold. I went out of the car and greeted her, "Hey Cat!" She smiled a little at me then went inside my rental car. I did too and started on the engine. I drove and drove and I noticed her shivering. I turned the heater on.

"Thanks" She whispered and I smiled at her. A few seconds later, she was still shivering and I finally decided to say, "If the heater couldn't keep you warm, you can always hug me" It sounded like I was teasing but really? I was dead serious. I wouldn't want her to have hypothermia. I expected her to glare at me when I said that. Instead, she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pressed her cheek against my neck.

I've waited so long to feel her touch again. I felt her breath against my skin and it was warm. I am glad that she's feeling less cold. I looked at the road while feeling her breath. I love the way it makes me feel. Afterwards, we parked in front of the restaurant and she still hasn't let go of me. We stared at each other and I grinned.

"You still cold?" She smiled down the ground with a hint of blush.

"No" She whispered and lets go of me. I gotta admit; I miss her arms already. I went out of the car and she did too also. We walked inside the restaurant and I gotta remind myself that we are not together anymore. We can't be intimate. I hate this. I would like to hold her hand and put my arm around her but I can't.

We went inside and a waiter led us to a table of two and I decided to order for the both of us. The waiter left and Cat and I were in silence. How should I start? Should I be so straightforward? Should I take it slow? God! I don't want to take things slow! Life is way too short for that.

"Ted"

"Cat"

We both spoke at the same time and Cat pursed her lips at that. "You go first" I told her and she shook her head. The waiter arrived with our orders and we began to eat. "You were saying?" Cat raised her brow at me.

"I know we broke up and I know you don't love me anymore but Cat please! I cannot take it anymore." No! I am sobbing again. "Cat please, the first three weeks when you were gone. I was devastated. Hell! I even forgot that I have a daughter. Please Cat. I cannot leave without you! I can't!" Then, her fingers on my lips silenced me and she wore that tortured expression.

Is she going to reject me? God please no!

"There are no second chances Ted because you _never_ lost me" I looked at with a shocked expression. Did she just say what I heard or am I just hallucinating? Her hands cupped my cheeks as I was speechless.

"Don't freak out but. . . I only left because Serena told me so." What the fuck? My mouth formed a huge 'O'. This doesn't make any sense. She continued, "She was the donor of our daughter and she wouldn't give her bone marrow if I don't leave you." I shook my head at that.

"You could've told me!" I literally yelled at her and she winced a little bit.

"Ted, she threatened to kill Audrey and Fay" What. The. Hell? I cannot comprehend what she just said. This is like a horror movie where the bitch turns out to be a real psycho.

"You could've told me" I repeated but right now. . . the expression on my voice was tormented. How could that Serena threaten my family? How could she?

"I was scared" One tear dropped from her eye and I raised my finger to wipe it. I don't want to see her cry. She stared at me intensely then whispered, "I'm pregnant" I was breathless and I didn't know what to say.

I smiled big and let out a laugh. I am going to be a father again and my girl here still loves me. She was looking at me and smiled back. We looked crazy for a second then I called for the waiter.

"Yes Sir?" I didn't get to have the bill but I paid him five hundred bucks and told him to keep the change to himself. Without permission, I held Cat's hand as we went out of the door. We stood on the sidewalk and I pulled my phone out of my pocket. It rang and I heard my Dad snap, "Grey"

"Dad, please. I really need your help now"

"What is it?" He sounded so worried.

"Cat admitted she still loves me and that she only left because Serena, that psycho threatened to kill Audrey and Fay!" I said in a rush and there was a pregnant pause on the line.

"Theodore Raymond Grey, Serena is the daughter of my good friend and they raised her well! Don't you ever say that!" I am red now.

"Dad, just do what I say. Imprison Serena and check her background!" I yelled at my father.

"Teddy, this is insane and wrong!"

"Who do you trust more? Serena or me?" I made him choose. Hitting him emotionally was his weakness.

I heard him inhale and spoke, "Okay then"

"Thanks Dad. Do it ASAP" I said before hanging up and I looked at Cat. She smiled at me and playfully swinged our hands. I smiled back at her then pulled her as I ran.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"The airport" I smiled.

"We're going back to Seattle?" She was so hopeful as she said that but no!

"No baby" I smirked.

"Huh? Where?"She asked clueless. I paused and stared at her. "To Vegas, Baby" Her mouth formed a huge 'O' but there is no turning back. I pulled her as we ran but she stopped. No! There's no backing out!

I looked worriedly at her but she smiled at me. "You forgot something" I raised one brown and she tiptoed so that her lips could touch mine.

**I love the Vegas part. ahaha. Thanks!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys, here's chapter 26 . . . 4 chapters to go and FINALE!**

**Chapter 26: No Words**

TPOV

"Do you, Theodore Raymond Grey take Catherine Gellar as your lawfully wedded wife?" The preacher asked me. Well, I am not even sure if he's a preacher because he's wearing an Elvis outfit. This isn't romantic at all. I am not wearing a tux and Cat is not wearing a wedding gown. We still wore the clothes many hours ago. Nevertheless, this is still the most beautiful and important event in my life.

My eyes were watering when I said the words, "I do". Those two words are made for us to be together forever. Cat smiled at me and tears poured down her cheeks as the 'preacher' asked her, "Do you, Catherine Gellar take Theodore Raymond Grey as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" There was pride and glory in her voice. We smiled at each other.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Grey, you may now kiss the bride"

"I love you" Cat whispered.

"I love you too" I spoke before leaning down to kiss her on the lips. We kissed each other sweetly and there was no sense of lust. There was only _love_. This kiss is the start of our exaltation. This is the start of her being mine and will never let her go. We pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Mrs. Grey, I love you" I told her again.

"I love you too, Mr. Grey" She smiled and I touched her stomach. No one's going to ever hurt my son again. We will live in harmony and my children will be healthy.

"I love you, Anthony" I told her stomach and Cat kissed my forehead. And again, life was perfect again.

Christian's POV

What the hell is wrong with my son? Why is he doubting about Serena Taylor? I know Serena's parents and they are one of the best. Why would he even say that she's a criminal.

I put my hand on my face as I felt the wave of disappointment at Ted. I have no choice but to appoint an investigator for Serena's background. I had to do it secretly because I know Taylor will get offended about this thing I am doing. This is so insane. I am only doing this because I love Teddy.

Serena? That _angelic _brown haired girl would be a murderer? Is Cat lying or something? God, I hate this.

I was pacing back and forth when the investigator entered the door. He was doing that pokerface so I am not sure of what he is feeling. I am just wasting my money. This will all turn out to be negative. He sat across me and handed me the folder. I quickly grabbed it and shock and disbelief consumed me.

**SERENA TAYLOR**

**CASE: MURDER**

There was a picture of her, looking ugly and depressed. The files also contained news articles about Serena and I could not believe what I just read.

**Satin Magazine Editor, Serena Taylor kills Rihanna Cokaliong. It was said that Rihanna was supposed to be the new editor-in-chief of the magazine after she won the duel presentation between her and Taylor. **

**The crime happened on the night of 11th December, 2038. Rihanna, as the editor-in-chief stayed late at the bulding when she was surprisingly shot ten times. The security guard heard the sound of bullets and he immediately brought Rihanna to the hospital but she was dead on arrival. CCTV cameras showed that the one who shot her was Serena Taylor. The court hurriedly declared her guilty but she got free when she payed $25,000,000. Her sister, Sophie Taylor still believes that it wasn't her who killed Rihanna but the Cokaliong family will always believe that Taylor was the murderer. **

My eyes cannot believe what it just read. I covered my mouth with my hand. My eyes got red because I was crying. How can Taylor and Gail's daughter turn out to be like this? If by any chance someone I love offended her, he or she will get killed! Even though Taylor will get hurt with my decision, I will file a case for Serena. She must be in a prison where she cannot hurt anyone.

"Thank you, here's the check" I gave him the check and he went out of my office. Taylor entered the moment the investigator went out. My bestfriend slash bodyguard wore a concerned look on his face as he saw me crying. I hate to break his heart but I need to do it.

"What's wrong, Sir?" He was so worried and it makes me feel even worse. As an answer, I handed him the file and he flipped it open. He wore the same expression I did when I was reading it. In fact, his reaction was still worst. He threw the folder and sobbed. "It couldn't be!" He said over and over again as his knees sunk on the floor.

Taylor has never been broken like this. He has always been this quiet, serious man that I know. I never hoped to see him like this. I am a father too and seeing Phoebe being a Sub hurt me to death. It's as if I wanted to sacrifice my whole life just to get her out of the mess. Taylor sobbed more and looked up to meet my face.

"You're not gonna put her to jail, right?" He asked with the hopeful tune that I would say no but I shook my head slowly.

"She threatened to kill my grandkids" His mouth gaped open and took so long for him to absorb and comprehend what I said. He sat on the floor and stared at the wall. He needs time to accept things. He needs to accept that his daughter will stay in a prison cell. I stood and stared at him.

"Taylor, I am very sorry. This is not what I wanted. This is what should happen. We should imprison her before she hurts anyone else. She killed a person once out of jealousy and I am sure she won't hesitate on doing it again. I am so sorry" I told him and he just nodded slowly at me. He knows his daughter needs this. I am still sorry for making him feel this way. This is never my intention.

I need to protect my family from harm. . . even if it's Serena, daughter of my bestfriend.

The sad moment was interrupted by my ringing phone. I pulled it out from my pocket and snapped, "Grey"

"Daddy! Daddy!" It was the agonized voice of my Gracie. Wait, this isn't her number. This isn't the normal her. Why is she acting like this?

"What's wrong?!" I asked worriedly and Taylor's head turned to me. He was even more concerned now.

"Fay and Audrey. . . . they are _missing_!" She told me the horrible news and my heart just stopped. Where are my granddaughters?

**Where are they? Thanks! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, Sorry but I decided to have 30 chapters in each story I write. So, this is the twenty seventh chapter and Gracie's story is next. . .**

**Chapter 27: Threat**

TPOV

Cat was still sleeping as I cooked for breakfast. Phoebe would be the one who's great at cooking. I don't deal with food so well. Hell, it's even my first time to cook egg. I hope Cat will like this sunny side up I just cooked even though other parts of it just got burned. I put it on the tray alongside the milk. I went inside the room where she is sleeping peacefully.

Mrs. Grey. . . I like her new name. It really shows that she is mine for eternity. I will never ever let her go. I sat on the bed and gently nudged her legs. She let out a soft sound and her eyes opened slowly. She smiled at me and slowly sat. I almost assisted her but she won't let me.

"Me and Ant are fine" She smiled at me and I smiled back. It's nice to have her and my kid healthy. She grabbed the fork and inspected the egg. She raised one brow at me with that teasing look. I know that smile's refering to my partly burned sunny side up.

"What? At least I tried!" I exclaimed and she laughed out loud and took a bite. She nodded and raised her thumb up. I am really glad she liked what I cooked. "Did you eat already?" She asked me and I nodded. I ate when I woke up but it was cereal not burned egg. Cat doesn't like cereals.

"I cannot wait until Anthony's gonna be born. Audrey will love him so much." I told her and she giggled.

"What if he's a she?"

"Well, we're going to name her Antonette." I told her and she nodded. Gosh, she must be so hungry because she ate it all up. I remember Cat not finishing her meals. Anyways, she's pregnant so it's just normal for her to eat like she's trapped in a desert.

I was about to stand up and take a shower when my phone rang. Now, where did I put it? My head wandered around the room and Cat helped me later. She found my phone under the pillow and gave it to me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Son?!" I heard my father's agonized voice. I was suddenly still. This is something really bad. "What is it Dad?" I whispered, trying to hide the worry and fear I am feeling.

"You need to go home NOW!" He screamed at the last word and I am confused.

"Dad, me and Cat are here in Vegas. We just got married." I told him as I felt Cat's arms wrapped around my torso. I held her hand and put the phone on loudspeaker. Dad appeared to ignore the news.

"Audrey and Fay are missing!" He yelled and Cat and I stared at each other with immediate tears coming from my eyes. A big cry went out of her mouth as her fingers pulled her hair. It hurts me to see her like this but I have to remember that I am feeling the same to. "Son? Son? Are you still there?!" I forgot that Dad was still on the phone.

"We'll be coming home as soon as possible" I told him as I hang up and stormed off the room. I quickly changed into my pants and my black coat. I don't care if I still haven't taken a shower. My daughter and niece are more important than my hygiene. Cat was still sitting on the phone with her nightgown on. She was frozen. She doesn't know what to think. I grabbed her clothes and tenderly handed it to her. She looked at it before taking it and discarded her nightgown. She wore the clothes instantly and we checked out of the hotel.

We held hands as we had our flight to Seattle. She was crying all the time and I swear I know I was too. Calling the police or the investigator's not needed anymore. I am sure Dad already did it.

The whole flight I was thinking of how the hell did Audrey and Fay go missing? Wasn't someone there to watch over them? Did they go to the park and talked to a stranger? Oh God! I really hope that they are not in the hands of murderers or any criminals unless. . . I stared at Cat and she thought of what I am thinking. Maybe. . . _Serena_ took the kids. The airplane landed and we still are staring at each other. The stewardess told us to get out and so we did.

Upon going out, we saw Mom, Dad and Taylor waving at us. There are no times for a welcome kiss or hug. We entered the car and Mom stared at our fingers and frowned. "Why didn't you tell me? I could've seen my son get married." She spoke weakly and we just politely smiled at her. She hugged me and Cat and greeted, "Congratulations". Dad from the front seat, turned his head to look at us.

"Congrats son and daughter!" He said and my wife smiled. Taylor didn't greet us. He was in another world. His eyes were sad. Maybe he knows. Then, we parked in front of the house where there are many police cars. We entered and they were all in the living room.

Phoebe was crying in tearful Adam's arms. They looked fearful. Gracie and the policemen were standing around the phone. Gail was on the corner and Jonathan was crying in Phil's arms. Allie went to us and hugged me and Cat tight.

"Who was watching over the kids?" I asked her.

"Gracie" She replied with a terrified voice. I stared at Gracie and she stared back. Her eyes were guilty and red. I walked to her and she braced herself for my wrath and anger. She shouldn't feel this way. Everyone tensed as I got near her. They must have thought I am going to hit her. Instead, I wrapped my arms around her and she cried on my chest.

"I am so s-sorry. . . I-I am r-really s-s-sorry" She said between her sobs and I wiped away her tears. "You've done nothing wrong. Will you please tell me what happened?" I asked her. I gave her time to stop crying so she can talk clearly. She took a deep breath.

"I went to the bathroom to pee and left Audrey and Fay watching Sesame Street. When I went out of the bathroom, someone pushed me to the wall and I was unconscious. I woke up a few hours later and the kids were gone." My eyes were terrified as I saw the bandage on her forehead. I let out a sob then said, "Serena must pay" Everyone in the room went cluless except Cat, Dad and Adam.

"Excuse me?" Gail said as she walked to me and slapped my face. Everyone gasped and Cat hurriedly went to my side. Taylor grabbed Gail as she yelled, "Who do you think you are to judge my daughter, huh? She is a nice person, Ted! She is! The last thing she wants to do is to kidnap a person! Let alone kids!" She was sobbing and Cat and I shot a glare at her. She doesn't really know her daughter well. Dad nodded his head at Taylor and he took Gail outside the Big House. He needs to tell his wife how a monster their daughter is.

"Can you tell us what's going on and who is Serena?" The police officer asked and Cat answered, "She's the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Taylor and the psychopath ex of my husband. She threatened to kill Audrey if I won't leave Ted." Everyone went shocked and Mom lost consciousness, falling into Dad's arms.

"She'll be fine!" Dad assured us before going out of the house, carrying Mom. The officer continued to ask questions, "Did she threaten to kill the baby, too?"

"Yes" Adam answered and Phoebe raised a brow at him. "We have to talk" Adam spoke as he led Phoebe to their room upstairs. There was only me, the police officers, Cat, Gracie and Phil's family left in the room. Others have their own drama to face. The phone rang and I quickly answered, "Hello?"

"Ted" It was Serena's voice.

"Serena, are Audrey and Fay there? Please let them go!" I screamed.

"Your wife broke her promise, Ted. She did not sacrifice. All that's left to do here now is to kill your beautiful daughter and niece." My heart clenched as I heard Audrey in the background. "Daddy! Daddy!" I heard the sound of a slap as she fell quiet.

"You have no fucking right to slap my daughter!" I screamed and the psycho laughed. "I am at a warehouse at the corner of a street in Seattle. I am not asking for money, Ted. I am asking _you_. If you come here tomorrow, I'll set the girls free. If you don't, I'll shoot them." My eyes are tearing up now. "Think about it, Ted. All you have to do is come here tomorrow before seven in the evening and be with me forever. And in that forever, this two little angels will live." With that, she hangs up and I broke down.

**3 chapters to go! and ta-ta! Ending. :)) Anyways, what title do you suggest for the third story of the Sorrow Series? thanks!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight, here it comes! :))**

**Chapter 28: Strategy Lost**

TPOV

I was still shocked at what Serena said. Why does she always ruin lives? Doesn't she care about the kids at all? They are too precious and innocent to be killed. She just slapped my daughter and let's me hear it. Cat wraps her arms around me from behind and silent tears went out her eyes. Then, Dad came inside and asked, "Did Serena call already?" I nodded slowly at that. He raised his brow at me then asked again, "What did she say?" His tune was hopeful and praying that his grandchildren are safe. But I am sorry Dad, that woman is just a psychopath.

"She told me she'll kill the girls if I don't show up and be with her." Cat cried even more at that and everyone around the room cannot believe what I just said. "Where is she?" Dad asked.

"She said she's at a warehouse" I answered and the police talked to each other and I know they are forming a strategy to save Audrey and Fay. Then, I heard the loudest sob in the room. It is _Jonathan's_. Allie rubbed his back as he poured out all of his emotions.

"I don't want Fay to die! I love her! I love her so much!" He exclaimed and Phil hugged him tight. You would think that a kid feeling this way looks cute but believe me, it's not. You'll be agonized because an angel loses hope of his love.

"We will save Fay, Jonathan. We will." We heard Phoebe's voice comforting as she and Adam entered the room. They talked out things because Adam puts an arm around her waist and it's not a sign of a fight.

"You will save Fay?" Jonathan's hopeless little voice asked.

"Of course and Audrey too" Phoebe promised him and the chief police cleared his throat. "What's the strategy?" My father eagerly asked.

"This is the plan. We are going to that warehouse but she'll only think that Teddy would be the only one. You'll 'promise' her to be with her with the condition to drop the gun and hand the kids to you. You will let the kids go and Mr. Christian Grey will take care of them. Both you and Serena will go out and that's when we will catch her and move her to jail." That sounds like a great strategy. I nodded, approving of that plan. Surely Serena will drop the gun and hand me the kids when I tell her.

"I have an opposition to make" I heard my wife announce. The policemen got curious. "What is it, Baby?" I asked her.

"She must not be put in jail. She must be put in a _mental asylum_." We all nodded at that. Serena has problems with her way of thinking now so that is the best suggestion. "Where's Mom?" Gracie asked Dad and he answered, "She's taking a rest at our room" Gracie nodded and we went back to the topic of strategy.

"When was the deadline she said?" The police officer asked.

"We'll meet her at the warehouse seven in the evening. Maybe she'll like it more if we come now. In that way, it would be less traumatic for Audrey. Fay's just a toddler so she'll forget this someday." I told them and they stood up, ready for action.

"A warehouse in the corner of a street of Seattle?" I nodded at his question. Then he added, "Alright, Mr. Theodore and Christian Grey you will come with us and also Dr. Adam Hale and Mrs. Hale and Mrs. Catherine Grey" My brows furrowed at that.

"I would want my wife to stay here with Allie because she is pregnant." Everyone gasped at that. This night was really full of gasps. I couldn't think of any memorable nights than this. Well, except last night when I got married to the woman I love.

"Then she'll stay here" He said and Cat sat down. They all fixed themselves to get ready and I checked on the time. It's eleven fifty five and my little Anthony must be in distress. I walked Cat to my childhood room and she lied down my bed. "Promise me, we will have them safe?" She whispered and I kissed her lips. "I promise" She fell asleep immediately and I went downstairs to find Gail.

"Where're Phil and Allie and Jonathan?" I asked her as if she hadn't slapped me earlier.

"They are staying at the guestroom. They say they won't leave until both kids are safe." She answered and I nodded.

"Taylor's coming with us?"

"Yes" After her answer, an awkward silence began. Talking to the mother of your child and niece's kidnapper is not a great experience at all. I don't like this. Then, surprisingly, she said "I am really sorry for slapping you, Teddy. I really didn't know that my daughter is sick. If I knew, I wouldn't have done it." I smiled at her. Gail had always been kind and matured.

"You have nothing to apologize for" I told her and looked down.

"Teddy, please do everything to save the kids even if it takes my daughter's life." I was surprised at that. Would she really sacrifice her own daughter's life for the sake of my family?

"Are you serious?" I asked her.

"Yes" With that, she walked out of my sight and I was dumbfounded. Then, I heard the beeping of the car. I went out and saw many police cars and in the black car was Taylor, Dad, Adam and Phoebe. Dad spoke, "You must take your car, Ted. Otherwise, Serena will find out you are not alone." I nodded and went inside my Mercedes Benz.

I started the engine on and searched for an isolated street. She must be in a dirty place and with no people. It took me awhile to find the street and I pulled off. God, I hope this is the street I am searching for. I walked and walked and yes! There's a ware house at the end. All I have to do is brace myself.

I was walking fast but my phone rang. What? Don't they know the strategy? I answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Ted! Ted! We have another problem!" Phoebe screamed and my eyes went huge as saucers. What is it now? Phoeb answered my thoughts, "Allie called to inform me that Jonathan is missing too! He snuck out of the Big House and maybe he is there to follow you!" When will that little boy ever stop the beating of his heart?

**Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. One last chapter next then we will go to the epilogue. :)) Thanks!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey Guys! This is the final chapter before the epilogue... Love yah Guys!**

**Chapter 29: Safe and Sound**

TPOV

What the fuck is going on? How come Jonathan escaped the Big House? He just went out of his mind. "So what now?" I asked Phoebe who is still on the line. What am I supposed to do now? How can I save the girls? Phoebe answered, "We don't really know. All I know is that Cat, Allie and Phil are coming here also."

"WHAT?! My wife is fucking pregnant!" I literally yelled at my sister.

"Don't yell at me, Ted" She spoke and took a deep frustrated breath. I was so broken when our child was miscarried and I don't want history to repeat itself. It's just too painful. Afterwards, Phoebe said, "Why don't we just stick to the original plan? I know everything will fall to its right place. I just have this faith that Fay, Audrey and Jonathan are going to be safe and sound." She spoke and I exhaled this time. "Okay, I'll just follow your instincts." I hang up the phone and walked bravely to the warehouse.

I cautiously opened the door and there I saw Serena with a huge amount of blood on her forehead. She looked dizzy and tired. She looked as if she hadn't slept and bathe for days. My eyes searched for the three kids but they are nowhere to be seen. I breath hitched. I ran to Serena and strangled her. "What did you do to the kids? What?" She ran out of breath and she hit her gun at my head. I moaned in pain. My hands went above my head and there was blood.

"Tsk.. . tsk. . . What if I tell you that I killed the kids, huh?" She asked and I angered, "I WILL KILL YOU!" I ran to her again and slapped her face. I tried to get the gun from her hand but she wouldn't let go. We had this tug of war going on. "Let go, Serena. Just let go!"

She glared at me then said, "Then what? I'll let go of the gun so you can kill me and head off with your Catherine?"

"I am not like you, Serena. I cannot kill a person." I tried to pull the gun as hard as I can but she just won't let me. "Where are the kids? Where are the kids?!" I screamed at her. Did they really die? Oh God, I hope not. Then the gun flew to the corner of the room and we ran to it. She was fast like a cheetah but I was even faster. I grabbed the gun and pointed it to her. Believe or not, I really want to kill her but I just can't. She stared at me with terrified eyes.

"Kill me, Ted! KILL ME!" She screamed.

"Tell me where the kids are first" I lied. There is no way I am gonna kill her after that.

"They _escaped_" She whispered, sobbed and I put down the gun. She knelt down and I just stared at her. Why did she become like this? She needs to be treated in a mental asylum now. Then, the policemen barged in and Taylor went to Serena and hugged her tight. "D-Daddy" She sobbed to him.

Then, her hands were held captive by shackles and Taylor assisted her as she stood up. We went outside the warehouse with my head aching. "We need to get you to the hospital, son." Dad said refering to the bleeding wound Serena gave me. I nodded at him and there I saw my crying wife. I headed straight to her and hugged her close. "Where are they?" She sobbed. "They are gonna be fine" I answered, kissing her on the lips.

"Mommy?! Daddy?!" We were all shocked when we heard the angel's voice calling us. "AUDREY!" Cat ran to her. Behind her was Jonathan carrying Fay. Three of them looked so dirty. We ran to them and Adam carried Fay in his arms. We all cried at this moment. We held each other so tight. Jonathan had several wounds but they weren't so deep at all. They're not critical.

"I am so glad you are here, Mommy. I missed you so much" Audrey told Cat and her mother showered her with feather-like kisses as a reply. There was no greater moment than this reunion.

"What really happened?" I heard Phil ask Jonathan.

"Well, I snuck out of the house and I searched for the warehouse and somehow, I got lucky to find it. I pushed that monster once I entered and she hit me multiple times. Audrey bit her and I pushed her to the wall and she fainted." That must explain the blood on Serena's forehead. Then, Allie hugged Jonathan tight.

"I am okay Mom" He told her and Allie sobbed.

"Do not scare us like that again" Jonathan hugged her back but pulled away when Phoebe went near him. "Thanks for saving my daughter and my niece. I am gonna pay you back. I'll take you to the mall and we'll shop." Jonathan shook his head at that.

"All I want is Fay" We laughed at that and Phoebe and Adam nodded their heads. Jonathan smiled at Fay and she gave him back a toothless smile. I felt Audrey's arms wrapped around me then. She was staring at Serena who was inside the police car. "They are going to take her to the mental asylum" Cat said to us.

"I'm still scared, Mama" Audrey told her and Cat kissed her forehead.

"All is well, Audrey. Remember that." She hugged Cat and I wrapped my arms around my girls and my hope to be son inside her. If he'll turn out to be a girl, I'll still love him endlessly.

"I love you, Mommy. I love you, Daddy" Audrey said and me and Cat replied, "We love you too" at the same time. We hugged so tight and I turned my head around and saw Serena staring at us through the car window. The police car took off and that was my last glimpse of her.

At last, me and my family are in peace.

**Next chapter. . . epilogue. ;))**


	30. Epilogue:Hazel

**So this is it :))**

**Epilogue: Hazel **

TPOV

"How did she die?" My little Audrey asked. She's now seven years old and she looks beautiful even though she's wearing all black. "I don't know" I replied to her. I don't want her innocent mind to know such violence.

All of us are here at Serena's burial. She was put into a mental asylum and a two years later, she killed herself by cutting her wrists. I didn't know why she did that. Gail and Taylor were devastated but still, they need to be strong for the many more problems in life to come. The coffin slowly goes down and I began to reflect on my life.

I used to be the guy who believes in anything but love. Because of my broken heart, I lost faith in love. I was certain I will live life as a celibate but two hazel eyes girls came in my life and I was glorious again. Now, here I am with my amazing wife and two _daughters_. I remember that day when Cat gave birth. We were expecting a son but Anthony turned out to be Antonette. She has the exact face structure of mine but the eyes and hair were Cat's. The burial came to an end and we walked slowly back to the car.

"Daddy, I'll just say goodbye to Jonathan" Audrey ran to Jonathan and I had this worry in me. Since he saved her, Audrey had this crush on him and I don't want it to grow. If she'll have that feeling until she grows up, she'll be heartbroken. We all know Jonathan is in love with Fay and when a boy really falls in love, there is no turning back.

We watched Audrey interact with Jonathan and my wife sighed. "Why don't you get her, beautiful? I wanna spend some time with Antonette." She laughed a little then kissed me on the cheek. She handed me my one year old daughter and went to Audrey. She really like Jonathan and it is obvious on the way she looks at him. Jonathan, on the other hand has only that look for Fay.

Nevermind, they'd grow up and meet new people.

"Dada!" My Antonette distracted my thoughts.

"Sweetheart" I cooed at her. She really looks beautiful. I stared at her features for awhile and I cannot imagine loving anyone else as much as I love my three girls. "Wuv Yu" She said and my heart soared.

"I love you too and your Momma and your sister" I told her as my deep blue eyes gazed upon her hazel ones.

**:')) I would like to thank you guys for supporting this story. . . especially my Twin Sister, Fay. I would like to express my deep gratitude to APEJEN. Whenever I read her reviews, I get this courage to continue my story and unleash my imagination. Thanks a lot guys! **

**P.S. Gracie's part or the third book of the Sorrow Series will be updated soon.**


End file.
